Colliding Stars
by Mistress Peregrine
Summary: The First Order needs the allegiance of a planet in the Outer Rim. The planet's queen, Roxena, reluctantly agrees to form an alliance for the best of her people. Only the rash and impulsive Commander Ren is a thorn in her side, although she is admittedly fascinated by the man behind the mask. Kylo Ren finds himself involuntarily intrigued by the woman he was determined to dislike.
1. Chapter 1

Rewatched TFA and TLJ and had this plot bunny doing somersaults in my head.

When certain types of stars collide, through the collision they either form a new, brighter star or a black hole. That was my inspiration for the title and the plot.

This is going to be a slow burn (not that slow though), a romance with a bit of space politics. I have no idea how space politics work but I just hope you don't either.

Disclaimer: Cover image is from WallpapersMug and not mine. Neither is Star Wars and everything related to it.

* * *

Set about 2 years before The Force Awakens

Outer Rim/ Unknown Regions

~o~

Kylo Ren

~o~

The planet that came into vision was small, green and blue. Kylo saw the flower meadows and rolling hills, the dark blue lakes and turquoise seas stretching underneath.

"Voltrea. Our new ally. Hopefully. If not… well, the universe can do without, I am certain."

Hux turned around.

"Bring us down."

The shuttle landed on a grass runway, and the landing was everything but smooth.

"Primitive...but it will do for now." Hux loved listening to himself. He loved belittling other planets. Perhaps the reason was his own dull home planet or perhaps he was just an insufferable bighead, whatever it was, Kylo had learnt not to listen. It made interactions much easier.

Why the Supreme Leader kept such a rabid cur in a position of power was beyond Ren's comrpehension but as long as the man was out of his way, he did not care. Ren had just returned from a mission with his fellow knights of the Ren and was already missing it. The Force, the fighting, the silent companions...all that was preferable to this. A diplomatic mission. With Hux. On a planet so far from the Core Worlds that it did not even deserve to be classified as Outer Rim. More like outer Outer Rim.

Ren left the ship with Hux and Captain Phasma, pleasantly silent compared to Hux. He sensed his loud tension and excitement and her quiet discomfort. She was always uncomfortable without blaster in hand.

Their arrival had not gone unnoticed of course. Their reception committee consisted of two women and three men, all dressed in the fashions of the planet. A meagre guard of perhaps fifty men accompanied them. _Pitiful._ If Ren had wanted to, he could have laid waste to this planet within seconds.

"What is the meaning of this?" The woman that walked in the middle was apparently furious. Furious and not unattractive. Ren felt a jolt of surprise and excitement go through the man standing on his left. Hux was always very susceptible to the obvious charms of attractive women.

Hux seized the opportunity to speak, to prove Ren wrong. The general had advocated diplomacy, not force, because of the considerable reputation Voltrea had as a peaceful and prosperous planet. Despite its location, it was well-known in the galaxy, the subject of fairy tales and dreams. Politically insignificant but very important economically. And an alliance with Voltrea would sway others to their side, insofar Hux was right.

"I take it you are the council of Voltrea. I am General Hux, these are Captain Phasma and Commander Ren. We are the leaders of the First Order." His nasal voice sounded too arrogant to be pleasant and Ren felt the irritation of the council members. The young woman in their middle had the strongest feelings.

"And what would the First Order want from Voltrea?" She had her hands on her hips now and Hux's gaze dropped to the curves her billowing dress tried to hide.

"We came to negotiate with you." He said to her hips and apparently, his comment infuriated her even further.

"You came to negotiate and yet, you did not see it fit to ask whether it is convenient for us?"

The woman's eyes were full of anger. Ren was more than annoyed. This woman said she wanted sugar and bows...but she would only respect strength. Hux's bootlicking would get them nowhere.

"Indeed, that was ill-done-" he started meekly, but Ren interrupted him.

"This is not supposed to be convenient for you." His modulated voice made the message sound even harsher and Ren could sense their fear. And the memory of someone who had once instilled terror in the galaxy. His grandfather.

"Is this the way the First Order treats potential allies?" The woman in the middle was scared too, but her fear was overshadowed by anger. Not boiling hot, not the kind of anger Ren knew so well. No, hers was cold and controlled.

"Perhaps we should take these talks to a different location." Hux suggested and to Ren's surprise, the young woman agreed.

A shuttle took them to the royal palace of Xanthos.

Voltrea was a planet in the Outer Rim, rich in resources and luxury goods but with a meagre human population due to their strict regulations. Other species lived here, less developed. Humans had come here only some ten generations ago. Instead of extinguishing those other species, they had domesticated many of them and created parks and zoos for their protection. Korra furs were amongst the most costly things in the universe because the Voltreen refused to kill these animals but instead, waited for their natural death and skinned them only then.

The enormous sapier tusks, that could be more than 7 feet long, were luxury goods and many old Arkanisian families took pride in their intricate statues made from the black and green material. But the Voltreen refused to kill these enormous beasts and had thereby limited the costly material which had made it even more costly.

Voltrea's wealth was visible wherever he looked. The city of Xanthos, the capital of Voltrea, was modern but had still retained an old-fashioned flair. Most imposing was the royal palace of Xanthos though. It was famed for its excellent architecture in the whole galaxy and many great buildings in the Core Worlds emulated its style.. The roofs were made of diamond glass, floors from marble and the walls from all sorts of gemstones and precious metals. The room they were led to had emerald and brushed silver walls and a black marble floor.

The room was furnished with a long black table and a number of comfortable chairs. At the far end of the table, the young woman sat down on a throne-like armchair. Kylo had suspected it because of her bearing and pride but Hux had not, apparently, for he went red as a beetroot.

"Your Grace-" he started stumbling, but the Queen only made an inviting gesture:

"Please, sit down." She waited.

"I am Queen Roxena Zalderion of Voltrea. These are the Honourable Lady Isidore, and the Lords Paffrey, Domion and Ferres." They each bowed in turn.

"You said you have come to negotiate. I am waiting."

Hux had still not recovered from the embarrassment judging by the colour of his cheeks but he spoke anyway.

"Your Grace." He bowed. "The First Order offers the Voltreen a very special partnership. We have dire need of the resources you can offer, of the support of a planet as significant to the galactic trade as Voltrea-" _Don't talk about what we_ need, _talk about what we'll take...and what they can hope to receive in return._ Kylo found the General insufferable. Apparently, the Queen agreed.

"And what do you _offer_?" Her eyes were cool and now he saw that they were a greyish green, not like the gemstone on the walls, more like the seas on Chandrila. _Blue would have made for a more intense gaze._

"Well, we offer peace." Hux smiled. _Too meek._ The threat was too subtle, his whole demeanour still too ingratiating to be taken seriously. A threat was best brought across sternly or not at all.

"And I thought we already had that. I wasn't aware this peace was threatened." Her smile was dangerous. "If I had cause to suspect you of trying to blackmail us...well, Voltrea has a defence pact with five other planets, all dwarfing us in size and manpower. But I am certain you never meant to insinuate that our galactic peace is threatened, General Hux."

As Ren had foreseen. She did not fear them. She was playing with the general like a cat with a mouse.

"Well, this was a lovely conversation." The Queen sat on her chair as if she was bored. "I fear that we cannot accept exploitation on our planet but if we can be of assistance in any other way, do let us know. The guards will show you to your ship-"

The Supreme Leader had suggested diplomacy, so despite his own reluctance, Ren spoke up to save the deal.

"Have you ever heard about Alderaan?" His modulated voice sounded bored.

The reaction of the lords present was remarkable. One went red as a setting sun, the other two pale as snow. The matronly woman gasped, only the Queen showed no outward reaction. Inside her though… _Ah, she can lose control then._ That was good to know.

"The destruction of Alderaan was a crime against humanity." Her voice was cool and her outward demeanour contrasted her inner storm. "And they were not prepared for war. We are." She tried to appear unimpressed but her face was tense.

"Are you?" Ren asked and his tone was mocking. Hux was not at all pleased that the knight was raining on his parade but it was his own fault. Kylo had tried, he had given him the chance to get it right himself...but the General had failed. This woman was no Coruscant businessman.

"What are you suggesting?" The Queen had risen from her chair. "Why don't you take your mask off, Sir. I will not make a deal with a faceless creature."

 _Who does she think she is to speak to me like that?_ Kylo did not even try to suppress the anger that welled up in him. She presumed too much. He was not Hux and he was not to be toyed with.

The Queen of Voltrea was pressed against the back of her chair by nothing but air, it seemed, her fingers clutched her throat and her nails left red trails on the white skin. Ren watched her face go from pale to pink to red, felt her fear, her desperation. And her rage, no longer cool and controlled but boiling hot.

"I think Her Grace has understood, Ren." Hux seemed to be under the impression that Kylo was his combat dog that could be released and leashed at his will. He was mistaken. Kylo had not lost control, quite the contrary. At the moment, he was in complete control.

"Have you?" He asked the Queen, knowing that she would hear his voice not only with her ears.

"Yes." There was not much left of her voice but what remained still sounded defiant.

 _Ah, a fighter._ They always made for a good sport. And Ren was bored spitless on the Finalizer so perhaps this mission, as futile as it was, would prove a welcome distraction.

Hux tried to save his face with a threat but again, it was too wordy, too long, he was too intent to appear formidable.

"A warning, Your Grace: Should you try and call your allies for help, they will soon find that the First Order has little patience. We need Voltrea….but we do not need the other planets. And the First Order has the means to destroy what we do not need, should it cause any inconvenience." _Well, great, you blustering oaf. Now she knows for sure that we are interception their communication._

On her chair, the woman had regained her composure but inside, she was still shaken.

"I must ask you to leave now while my council and I discuss your suggestions. Quite frankly, I am appalled by your methods. As I said, our guards will escort you back to your shuttle. We await your return in four days."

Ren understood that she had to demonstrate strength. His lesson had left her pride hurt and her furious. But he had no doubts that in four days, she would either be so foolish and declare war on them… or agree to their terms. Whom was she trying to fool? There was no way out.

~o~

Roxena

~o~

It looked grim. That much she was willing to admit. But she would not give up. Her people's safety was what had to concern her most now, not her pride.

Roxena summoned the council, all 49 members, to decide in this matter but they could not make the situation any easier. There was one last ray of hope...

"Councillor Todd." The plump man rose ponderously from his chair.

"I want to contact General Organa. Please make the necessary arrangements."

The old man seemed confused.

"But, Your Grace. Leia Organa is the leader of the Resistance."

 _No, really? I never knew._

"I am aware of that, Councillor. Yet it seems the Resistance is our only hope."

She would not drag their allies into this. Alderaan was still fresh in the memory of the galaxy and in all truth, Xena feared betrayal from her allies. The First Order did not make empty threats, although the Republic was unaware. Here, outside of the Core Worlds, the war had already begun and the First Order had more support here than anywhere else. For centuries, Voltrea had been too far away from all other planets to care, for centuries they had stayed neutral in every conflict.

Nowadays, they still were. Most of their deals and arrangements with other planets were either trade or non-aggression pacts. But this policy that Xena had already tried to mitigate in the last four years had also left them isolated. They could not hope for help from the Republic. They were too busy sipping apricot wine and telling each other how well everything had worked out. Neither could they hope for help from other planets. The protection pact with some other worlds she had mentioned to the First Order officials was no more than a paper shield. She doubted they would ever come to their rescue against a foe as powerful as the First Order. In fact, it was more likely that some of the surrounding planets would join the First Order, hoping to get their share of Voltrea's wealth.  
Voltrea had excellent shields and defensive weapons but the First Order was far more advanced in warfare technology. No, if Leia could not help her, she would have to accept the terms of the Order and hope that she saved her people's lives that way.

"Shall I contact the General via the secret line, Your Grace?"

Xena's face fell. He wasn't joking. _Oh, stars, this one is not the brightest lightsaber in the galaxy._

"If you want the First Order to listen to every word, why not? In case you actually want a secret conversation, I advise you to use the outdated communication devices that will not appear on their scan. The HoloComm or the Vista Line."

She had no idea why this man had been elected.

"As you say, Your Grace." He bowed and left the room with a red face.

"I will make this call in my study. Please, help yourself to refreshments in my absence and consider our options."

The council rose for their Queen. In the privacy of her study, she reached out to General Organa.

The hologram that appeared was unstable but the voice connection was acceptable.

"Xena. What is the matter?" It was always good to hear Leia's voice.

"Leia. I am sorry to to disturb you but I see no other way. The First Order has been so kind to pay us a visit. They offer us peace in return for goods and resources. Metals for their ships, gemstones and furs to buy senior politicians. Although I think what they want most is the allegiance of Voltrea. We have neither the means nor the manpower to oppose them...And their senior commander kindly reminded us of Alderaan's fate."

Alderaan had been the General's home planet. While her own councillors might not understand Xena's position, she was sure Leia would.

"Which Commander?"  
Her friend sounded tense.

"Ren. The one that pretends to be Darth Vader." Xena rubbed her throat where the creature had choked her.

Leia lowered her head. "You ask me for military help. I can give you what I have."

That did not sound promising.

"But you would not advise me to oppose them."

"I try to win over new allies, but alas, that is an excruciatingly slow process. The Resistance is small, our numbers are not sufficient to defend a planet against the Order. The Republic will conveniently forget about your existence. The planets of the Outer Rim are just not important enough. And the Empire has still many followers there that will come to the Order's aid. You love your home and you love your people."

"And to protect them, I have to do what is best for them and not what is right."

It went against her own pride, her own convictions. But Voltrea was not in the position that Alderaan had been. They were isolated. And even the prosperous, well-connected Alderaan had fallen to the Dark Side. Voltrea would follow if they opposed the Order, no doubt.

"I thank you for your counsel."

"I thank you for your trust." Leia smiled. "And you must try to see the positive: Having them so close might prove an advantage. You will no doubt get to know what they are planning."

Xena had to smile at that. Leia always saw a light in the dark, no matter how hopeless the situation was.

The Queen returned to her council soon after and laid out her words carefully:

"The Resistance does not have the means to support us. Our allies have not replied to our attempts to get in touch. The Republic has ignored our plea for help as well. We are completely isolated. As I see it, we have two options: War with the First Order against all odds, hoping that someone will come to our aid." She paused, allowing her councillors to weigh their options. "Or we comply and thereby further the First Order's cause but save our people."

Xena had already made her decision.

"Please, cast your vote."

The councillors entered their decision in the datatabs.

And their decision did not please their Queen.

"Only 52% of you would decide to save our planet. Only 52% of you were willing to sacrifice their personal values and beliefs, to sacrifice pride and honour in order to save their people. I am more than disappointed. The well-being of our people is our first priority, of utmost importance."

"Your Grace, forgive me." councillor Linn had risen from her chair. "We all agree with you, no doubt. And yet, by supporting the First Order, we doom the galaxy. We should oppose the Order for the greater good." _The greater good._

"And by starting war? We all know that the Republic will not help us. Our allies fear the old Empire and the First Order. We cannot expect any help at all. Starting a war is not only suicide and genocide of our own people. It also enables the First Order to take what they want without consequences."

Councillor Linn sat down again. She did not approve but she saw that the Queen was right.

"The galaxy is already doomed. The First Order will rise high, will destroy the Republic. We have alerted them to the danger but they chose not to listen. It is no longer in our hands...But with the Order on our planet, we might be able to dictate certain terms. Terms on which we now must agree."

It was a long, tedious session that took until the small hours of the morning. Tired and worn out but relatively content, Xena went to bed that night.

~o~

four days later

~o~

"General Hux. It is my pleasure to receive you on friendly terms this time. I hope from now on, there will be no room for hostility in our close partnership." Xena's eyes darted to Commander Ren, as did Hux's.

"No. We value your friendship, Your Grace."

Xena led them into the great reception hall where a cold buffet had been prepared.

"We are a peaceful people. We need you to assure us that no harm will come to the people and creatures that inhabit this planet. We will accept no poaching or exploitation."

Xena smiled. "The mines are of primary interest to you, I think."

"Indeed." Hux sat down opposite her.

"Well, you have our leave to mine some of our most precious metals. In return…"

She paused and allowed Hux a glimpse at her low neckline.

"We demand the right to stay independent. We do not want to be part of an Empire. Instead, we would prefer a trade union and a non-aggression pact. We want the support and protection of the First Order without being swallowed by it alive."

Hux's eyes darted from her face to her chest and then back up again.

"I am certain the Supreme Leader will agree to your terms. Of course the non-aggression pact is bilateral."

"Of course. Well, we have set up a contract but there is time to discuss that later. Please, help yourself."

It was a ridiculous scene. Captain Phasma and Commander Ren sat at the table, their masks on, and touched neither food nor drink. They did not even speak. Xena sensed discomfort on the Captain's side, annoyance and boredom on the Commander's. Only the General seemed to enjoy himself. _A social mammal. Bred for these kind of interactions._ He was neither self-conscious nor honest, the perfect politician. He oozed self-confidence and a sense of entitlement. Xena found him unbearably arrogant but she laughed at his jokes and shared some gossip with him.

She saw his eyes darting through the hall, from one valuable to the next. _A greedy, grasping fellow as well._ Statues of all kings and queens of Voltrea lined the walls, and at the far end, the first human on Voltrea, Zed Zalderian, the Peacemaker. It had been him that had chosen coexistence over war. The centaurs had given them a rough time at the beginning, so had the sapiers and the phlox. But now the centaurs had made peace with them, the sapiers lived in the protection parks they had built and humans were riding domesticated phlox, huge black cat-like creatures with long manes that could outrun some spaceships. The phlox were a part of the official coat of arms of the royal family of Voltrea.

After the ridiculous meal, Xena led her guests to the conference chamber where the contract had been prepared.

"I will need your signatures." She smiled as she presented them the datatab.

They scrolled through the many articles of the contract that stated exactly how much metal, minerals and stones they were allowed to mine, what Voltrea was ready to offer and what they expected in return.

"The Supreme Lea-"

"Forgive me, General. I was under the impression that you are the leaders of the Order. If there is an authority above you, should he not be negotiating with me instead of you?"

The General went red as a beetroot, a colour that clashed terribly with his ginger hair.

"We have full authority to negotiate a deal with you, Your Grace."

"I need him to sign too. Only then is this deal valid." Xena was no fool and bureaucracy was a maze.

"As you wish. We will also need an operational base on this planet. Our main military base is located elsewhere but it would be far more convenient-"

 _And the whole galaxy will know that wealthy Voltrea is in bed with the Order._

"Of course. For your troopers and mechanics, the subterranean barracks near the mines will be sufficient. You will also find room for your shuttles there.

I would be honoured if you accepted my offer to reside here in the palace for the time of your stay. There is a wing for foreign diplomats, you will find it to your taste, I hope."

Hux agreed and the other two Commanders said nothing.

"Will all of you stay here?" _Hopefully, those two bucketheads will return to that flying monstrocity._

"Captain Phasma has to oversee the training of our troopers and will therefore return to the ship. Commander Ren and I thank you for your hospitality."

 _Oh, stars._ The Darth Vader copy sent shivers down her spine, in all truth. As Queen and politician, Xena had met many unagreeable and frightening men. But never had there be someone like him. His silence made her insecure and his mask made it impossible to read him. And there was of course the Force that frightened her in all honesty. She did not know what this creature was capable of and she hated being ignorant. He was not one to be underestimated, however. So she chose a respectful tone for her final request:

"Commander, I would prefer to see your face. Should allies not be able to look each other in the eye?"

She stared at the black mask, somewhere where she assumed his eyes were.

"I am not your ally, queen." His modulated voice was full of disdain.

"Commander Ren exists outside of the military structure of the Order. He is Commander but not a part of the system. He is the leader of the knights of the Ren, a group that sympathises with the Order."

 _A group that emulates the Sith Lords._ Xena had heard of them. Force users. For her, the Force had belonged to the world of tales...until that masked creature had choked her with it. Yes, that had made it very real.

At least that meant that she would not have to see Ren frequently.

"Ah."

Xena did not attempt to talk to the Commander again and was overly pleased when they finally left.

The diplomats' wing was far away from her own private quarters and had a separate entry. She would hopefully not meet the Order's officials very often.

Hux was an unpleasant fellow but at least he was predictable. Xena knew what it took to sway this man to her side. He was hungry for admiration, recognition, approval. A few remarks about his efforts and engagement, his success and strategy, a smile here, a touch there, and he would be hers.

The Commander on the other hand...Well, at least he and Hux did not get on. That was something she could use, hopefully.

* * *

Please review if you find the time. I appreciate both praise and constructive criticism! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Xena

~o~

The General, the Commander, and their men had arrived with the utmost fuss and all her hopes for a subtle affair were destroyed.

The public response to their guests was lukewarm, not least because one of the strange leaders wore a Darth Vader costume.

Xena did all she could to make at least Hux seem a bit human but he was naturally so unlikeable and stiff that it did not help much.

When Lady Debra, her councillor for Public Relations, came in, datapad in hand and a grim expression on her face, Xena knew that something was wrong. "Your Grace. We need to talk about the most recent polls."

Xena had started the poll system. Her own father, King Rexon Zalderian, had been the least popular king of all times but he had only been the victim of a long period of declining public favour. His wife, the sweet and good-hearted Alessia Isidore, had saved him from open riots but the people of Voltrea were mumbling and grumbling all through his reign. When Xena had ascended the throne four years ago, barely seventeen, she had vowed to be different, to be better. And had started the polls. Each month, the people of Voltrea evaluated their Queen's political actions and their sympathy for her. The results had been excellent so far with a 98% approval rating. Now, results had sunken to 92. 92 was low, very low. Too low. Almost ten percent of her own people were not content with her actions. And the reason? The First Order.

"They think you have forgotten ancient Voltreen values." Lady Debra's face spoke volumes. She apparently thought the same.

"I will talk to the Order's leading officials. We will find a solution."

 _You will have to_ , Debra's eyes said but she stayed silent. Politeness was a key value on Voltrea.

~o~

"General, I do hope you are joking. These results may not be taken lightly. This is not only about the preservation of the Voltreen monarchy, it is also about the satisfaction of my people. And giving me men at arms will certainly not improve the situation."

Xena paced up and down restlessly.

"I am expected to give a speech explaining our _special relationship_. What shall I tell them?"

She was furious, not only at Hux but also at herself. Perhaps war would have been the better option after all. But now it was too late.

 _Will I go down as the last Queen, the Queen who bent the knee and destroyed Voltrea?_

Hopefully not.

"You lie all the time. Do not pretend to have qualms all of a sudden. Lie some more. It is expected of politicians. Professiona ethics, if you will."

She had not even heard Ren enter. He certainly had not been invited.

"Thank you for your wise counsel, Commander", she snapped….but wasn't he right? She had lied to her own people to hide her weakness. Would the Voltreen appreciate her honesty now, in this case? _Who am I to try and be the judge of that?_

Yes. She would tell them the truth, leave nothing out. And they would decide whether she was still worthy.

~o~

Kylo Ren

~o~

It was a public affair: On a raised platform in Xanthos, she gave her speech, dressed in a gown of silvery grey, neither light nor dark. Something in between.

"Good people of Voltrea." She had a good voice, light and clear, feminine and strong. "Officially, I am here to tell you how much the alliance with the First Order means to us. That I entered into it out of free will for the best of my planet. That is but half the truth. I have been asked to lie to mine own people...but I cannot. I may not. Voltrea is small und not very significant in the great game of politics and power...But we have firm values, values that are set in stone because they made us who we are today. Values like honesty and diligence, respect and self-reliance. And therefore, adhering to our values, I will tell you the truth:

No, I have never reached out to the First Order. No, I never suggested this alliance."

Hux had gone white as snow, apart from two scarlet spots on his cheeks. Kylo was mildly impressed.

"Get her off that-" Hux started but Kylo raised his hand and no tropper dared to move.

"Let her talk. She is no idiot."

No, she was far more cunning that he had originally thought.

"The First Order came here and forced me to make a choice...a choice that was none in all truth. To make the choice between cooperation with an organisation that has nothing in common with us...or face destruction.

You must think me a coward. Perhaps rightly so. Yes, I chose cooperation over destruction, safety over ideals. Some of you say I betrayed our Voltreen values by aligning myself -ourselves, really- with an organisation that stands for the ethics of the Empire. But I think a peaceful cooperation is compliant with our Voltreen culture. I reached out to the Republic, to our allies of old. None of them replied. Our isolation that was often a blessing is now a curse. In absence of other options, I chose the compromise over the extreme. And for the better, I am convinced. The First Order has been very cooperative. We all know that we do not share the same values and that was my primary concern. To my great pleasure, we have been able to solve this.

I mean to build a future for our planet that sees us not as a part of something, but rather as an independent, voluntary member of a union. A planet with its own voice, however quiet and unobtrusive it might be. And the First Order has kindly and officially assured the Crown's Council and myself that this voice will be heard. Voltreen law applies here. There will be no trade regulations, no military build up, Voltrea will remain an independent planet.

We will stay who we are but with powerful allies at our side.

The days of the Republic are numbered. The First Order is the future, that is well known here in the Outer Rim. And we Voltreen stay true to ourselves.

I ask you now, all of you, because your opinion matters: Do you think we have made the right decision? Or do you feel betrayed? It is my duty and my priority to ensure the safety and satisfaction of my people. Have I failed, I ask you?"

Kylo felt the wave of affection rushing through the crowd. She was a natural orator, a spellbinder. She made these people feel like they were important, like they were a part of this political decision. She gave them symbolic power without really endangering her own position and that was obviously appreciated.

"Long may she reign!" The masses cried and hooted for their Queen. And she was a vision of delight, he admitted that much. Every single part of her appearance and bearing seemed effortless but Kylo had grown up as the son of a politician and he knew how much work went into appearances. He himself knew the effect appearances had. Before he had started wearing the mask, no one had taken him seriously, no one had feared him. With the mask on, he was their worst nightmare, everything could hide behind the black material. With the mask on, he was someone else. The Queen had not dressed to appear imposing or frightening. She had dressed to be appealing, accepted, beloved. Her silver dress was the perfect choice next to the Order's dark uniforms, not too much of a contrast, not too similar, elegant and majestic but simple enough to make her the Queen of hearts. She was beautiful. The dark gold of her hair went well with the silver of her dress and for this occasion, she had decided to wear it loose- a very natural, unpretentious style that complimented the message she was trying to bring across very successfully. Her face was not perfect but her vivid expressions gave life to her features and her eyes were expressive and fascinating. Hux's obsession with her was something Kylo had come to understand. She was intriguing. _Not intriguing enough to tempt me._ He had no interest in those affairs. In his youth, Kylo might have shown an interest in the other sex. Sometimes, there still was a woman that tempted him in a very primal manner. And as these instincts strengthened the Dark in him, he gave in to his desires from time to time, only to be disappointed again and again.

But she was no petty officer on the Finalizer and developing a desire for her would be very insensible. _She can be Hux's pet for all I care._

Roxena was slowly making her way down from the platform, shaking hands and smiling.

 _She wins hearts wherever she goes._ The Order took what they wanted by force, or rather by Force, but someone like the queen could come in handy, he had to admit. One of the main things the Order wanted from Voltrea was her and she was certainly not aware of that.

~o~

Xena

~o~

The speech had gone exceptionally well. The general reception was overwhelmingly positive and it seemed that she had succeeded in convincing the people of the advantages their new alliance had without actually glorifying anything.

She was putting on a good face on the matter but secretly, she was still looking for a way out. The Order was very secretive about their plans and none of her spies had managed to infiltrate the well-running engine of bureaucracy and hierarchy. Yet.

She was going nowhere with the General either. Despite his obvious attempts to flatter her and win her favour, he was tight lipped when it came to Order business. From time to time, Hux and Ren left the planet for a few days and had very secret and very important meetings with the ominous Supreme Leader. Those days were few and far between but Xena used them to try and find loopholes in the Order's system and also to contact potential allies of which they were only very few.

She achieved nothing and that frustrated her greatly. She was forced to be passive and endure, something she had never been very good at. At least as far as domestic policy was concerned, everything went well. She had made a few public experiences and had revealed long paragraphs of the contract between Voltrea and the Order and the Voltreen seemed pleased.

It was late and the two moons of Voltrea were already shedding their silver light on the dark palace. But Xena could not sleep. There was too much on her mind.

She did what she always did, what she had always done, even as a young child. She left the palace. At the far end of the royal gardens, there was the royal menagerie. Exotic animals lived in glasshouses and in the huge park that surrounded them. She left the sapiers behind her and the phlox, sleeping in their stables. At the end of the wide path, there was the korra pasture. Korras were one of the main sources of Voltrea's wealth. These animals were native to the planet and had splendid furs. They came in all colours, from red to blue, from black to white. The furs all had the same odd metallic shine to them, a glow that made them visible even at night. Most costly were the silver and golden furs but all were rather expensive.

Had the Voltreen decided to breed these creatures for financial gain, perhaps they would have overstocked the market. Instead, they had only taken the furs of animals that had passed away naturally and had created huge sanctuaries for these creatures that were soon hunted by smugglers and tourists. Not only had they protected these animals, they had also secured their own wealth. Xena had always been fond of Korras, majestic and beautiful, yet stubborn and wild. Many people had died trying to tame one. It took an expert to touch one. They would never be tamed and that was what Xena loved them for.

"Trouble sleeping?" She almost cried out in surprise, and then again in fear when she saw the shape of the speaker. _Ren._ _What is he doing here?_

"Yes." She looked at the animals in front of her, trying to regain her posture.

"Interesting creatures." He stood next to her now, too close. His presence alone was threatening and she had to resist the urge to run away. _I am the Queen of Voltrea, this is my home. I will not run and I will not yield._

"They are. And I have always thought that their furs look better on them than on the wife of a Coruscant mogul."

The sound Ren made sounded strange. A rusty laugh, a pejorative snort? She was not sure.

"And yet, you have forced them into captivity."

"Protection. Not captivity. They are free. They are fed but that is all. They move freely, they are not tame." _Nor could they be tamed._

"Free but surrounded by fences." Now there was a mocking edge to his mechanical voice. "This is not absolute freedom."

Xena had to smile at that. Leia had once said something similar and it had sparked a long discussion that had left them both unsatisfied with the agreement they had eventually come to.

"In my opinion, there is no such thing as absolute freedom. Even if I released them into the woods, why, sapiers will be their jailers, the safety of the forest their prison. Not to forget the smugglers and poachers that do not care whether blood stains their hands as long as it does not stain the furs. We are all inmates of our own prisons."

"How philosophical." Again, he was mocking her.

"Why, you should not have come out here in the middle of the night if you do not have a taste for philosophy."

Now, he was definitely laughing. It was the strangest sound she had ever heard.

"So there is no freedom and the universe is our prison?" If he hoped she would reply to his mockery, he was mistaken. She was not easily provoked.

No. We are our own prison." Xena smiled. "When I was a child, I used to run away a lot. When I was twelve, I managed to steal a tiny ship from my father's fleet and made it as far as our neighbouring planet. I was grounded for months. When I was fourteen, I did it again, only that then, I was wise enough to take a datatab with maps and manuals. I visited Coruscant and Chandrila, Naboo and Hosnian Prime. I even saw what was left of Alderaan." He had kindly reminded her of that only a few weeks ago.

"But once I had seen every planet on my list, I had no idea what to do. I was completely free to do as I pleased, and yet, all I wanted was to return to Voltrea."

Ren looked at her now, although of course with the mask, one could never be sure. "And how long were you grounded then?" _A joke?_  
"Oh, I think I adopted the term "Golden Cage" for the palace in the years after that." Xena laughed, almost forgetting that it was Commander Ren she was standing here with, all alone, completely unprotected. And he still wore his mask.

"You are not very fond of your parents." His tone was inquiring and she wondered how he knew that. She was careful to praise her parents to the sky in public. _He has the Force. Perhaps he can read my thoughts now, too._ But why would he ask then?

"My father was difficult...at best. He tried too hard to be the king everyone wanted and saw only the future Queen in me. My mother was...meek. Weak. Spent more time in her own little world than with her family. It was difficult for a child to grow up in a household that had only room for an heir."

He replied nothing and after a long, tense moment, Ren turned around and walked back to the palace without another word.

The tension melted away now that he was gone but he also left her a tad disappointed. It had been a real conversation they had had, not just threats and violence. For a brief moment, she had thought him almost human until the abrupt ending had spoilt it.

 _He is not human. The stars know what he is hiding under that mask but I will never find out. Nor do I want to. I only want them to leave again, as soon as possible._


	3. Chapter 3

.2018: Thank you! I hope I won't disappoint now ;)

A/N: I have no idea how the time and distance measurements work apart from the famous parsec...so I'll just stick to minutes and miles ;) If you spot any errors, please let me know!

Reviews are very much appreciated, both praise and criticism :)

* * *

Kylo Ren

~o~

She often dressed in billowing robes, aware of the effect her appearance had on others, especially men. She used this effect to her advantage too: For meetings with Hux, her style was far less casual and her necklines lower. Kylo had to admit that he did not mind.

Today, her dress had the colour of sunset and she behaved as if nothing had happened, as if they had never met last night. Her acting skills were exceptional but she was still confused and highly suspicious. Her whole body language spoke volumes, he did not even have to look into her mind. He did anyway, as far as he could go without alerting her. He enjoyed it, in all truth. She was not the least bit Force-sensitive and absolutely common but somehow, he found her mind intriguing. Her desire for freedom, her strong sense of justice, her stubbornness and her inclination to rebellion, even now as queen. She was not very flexible in her convictions and rather intolerant but he could relate to that.

Yes, somehow, he had developed an odd fondness for this woman. Her strong dislike for Hux that even surfaced in some conversations only contributed to that. Kylo was in no danger from her, of that he was certain. She was too common to tempt him in any other way but physically and Force-sensitive beings rarely cared deeply for someone else., the Dark side had taught him. It was in their nature to be above it all and to feel detached from other humans, despite the unique bond Force-users shared with the universe. No, she was nothing more than a passable diversion.

But he really should not have talked to her in the park, should not have shown that he had enjoyed their conversation. He had walked away reluctantly but for the best. Her childhood had been similar to his it seemed, but he was not allowed to relate to her. He was no longer Ben Solo, he was Kylo Ren, and Kylo Ren had no past. The past was dead and only the future mattered.

To his relief, he and Hux were ordered back to the Supremacy to give a report. That was exactly what he needed: A few days without her, so that he could focus. And then, he would go back to despising her, just like she despised him.

He did not know what Hux was planning or he would have devised a plan to talk the Supreme Leader out of it. Now, he was taken completely unaware.

"Supreme Leader. As you know, I have considered taking a wife for a while. A wife suitable for a leading official of the First Order. Children are important." Hux tried hard not to shrink under Snoke's gaze. It was cool and steady, the Supreme Leader examined the general, searched for something in him.

Then, slowly, he nodded. "And you have set your eyes on the young queen. Understandable. If she is willing, you can have her. If she is not, she will remain a guest of the Order until she is willing. The alliance is to be preserved at all cost, it has won us much support so far. A marriage would bind Voltrea to us. Those simple people love their queen, they might love her consort, too."

 _Never._

Snoke's gaze fell on Kylo.

"You do not approve of these methods. I see. You would rather use force. Understandable, that is where your talents lie. But you will learn to wait and use other means to achieve what you desire."

Perhaps one day he would. Now though, that was not his main problem. He found her too good for Hux. And the Supreme Leader knew. Or did he? Had he misinterpreted his anger? His jealousy? Perhaps. He was not one to take feelings of a different kind into consideration, especially not with Kylo. He had never been intrigued by a woman like this.

"It is all going as planned. We have found important new allies thanks to our alliance with Voltrea and it will not take long until we finally have what we need. And then, the Republic will die." Snoke seemed pleased.

 _And the Jedis will, too._ Yes, he would have to focus again. His uncle was still alive, his father was still alive, his mother, too. The past had to die. That was his ultimate goal. That was what mattered above all.

~o~

Back on Voltrea though, it did not go as planned. She distracted him. His own displeasure at Hux distracted him. The General ingratiated himself with the council and the Queen, was rarely alone. Kylo knew that Hux wanted to use this position of power to rise above him and Phasma but he also knew that Snoke would never accept a dog like him as leader.

No, political ambition was nothing he knew well, perhaps because his own mother had been too wrapped up in it his whole life. He wanted power, yes. But he hated everything to do with diplomacy and politics. Hux on the other hand loved it. He loved the lies and the deception, the power play and the lickspittles, perhaps because he was one himself. His high position had gone to his head and now he really seemed to think he would have her. It was so ridiculous that Kylo often had to suppress a chuckle- until he remembered Snoke's reply. Kylo could still not believe that the Supreme Leader had allowed him to take the woman for his wife.

Of course Hux seemed to consider a Queen from Voltrea the perfect match for a general from rainy Arkansis, a general that had murdered his own father out of ambition and stopped at absolutely nothing to rise higher, although he had no idea what to do with the power he was given. In Kylo's opinion, he wielded his power like a child wielded a toy lightsaber while the Queen was subtle and cunning but at least upright. Hux had been born bowing.

Although Kylo was quite certain that she did not consider Hux worthy, he knew it would not matter. She would be given a choice...and no matter which decision she made, she would lose. Somehow, the thought of her with Hux annoyed him. Somehow, he did not want to see her dead either. So he had decided to warn her, although of course, he could not spell it out for her. If she was clever, and he hoped she was, she would flee before they had completed their mission. No one would ever know. Better be alive and gone than be Hux's pet or dead. He should have known though that with her, it would not go as planned.

~o~

Xena

~o~

She had just returned from a nerve-wrecking meeting with regional politicians from all over the planet and wanted nothing more than a bath and an hour of peace and quiet when she bumped into someone in the corridor. Ren. _He is not supposed to be here._ This was the heart of the palace, the part where her own quarters were situated, the art gallery and some old state rooms. Ren's quarters were in the diplomat's wing, far away from here.

For once, Xena wished she had taken a few guards, no matter how silly it was to be followed by a group of armed men inside her home.

"Forgive me." She apologised quickly and without really thinking about it. Perhaps he had bumped into her after all. But there was something about the sharp-tongued, rash, often dangerously quiet man (she assumed he was a man at least) that made her deeply uncomfortable. The mask only added to that.

"Watch where you're going, queen. You don't want to lose sight of your goals, do you?"

What was this again? Xena chose not to reply to that strange remark and tried to walk past him but he did not let her. Her feet were glued to the carpet.

"You are in my house. You could at least show some decency and stop harassing me. We are on the same side now." _At least until I found a way out of this alliance._ Ren put a hand on her arm. His grip was not tight at all but it sufficed. Her heart was racing in her chest as if she had just run a hundred miles.

"You presume too much, queen." The modulation lent his voice a bored cruelty, constant and pointedly understated. "You think you can betray me...you cannot. You cannot hide anything from me and your attempts are pathetic. Right here, right now, I could extract every dirty little secret from your simple mind. You might fancy yourself subtle and clever but you won't fool me. I have not fallen for your obvious charms like Hux."

That was very unfortunate. She feared the General far less than the knight.

"I do not know what you are suggesting, Sir. But if you think you have brought your point across sufficiently, it would be very kind of you to release me."

He did.

"Take this as a warning, queen. You have made your bed with the First Order...yet you might not find it very comfortable to lie in."

And what was this again? A warning? A threat?

"I love riddles but this is hardly the place and the time. If you have something to say-"

"Perhaps others fall for these blatant lies and this ostensibly composed attitude but I see more than you can imagine. Your doubts are justified."

He let go of her arm. For a moment, he stared at her and she stared at the black screen of his mask, then he whirled around and left her confused. Xena felt like a little girl and hated the effect he had on her. She felt small, tiny, insignificant. _It's the mask. I would be much braver with a mask, too._

Xena took a bath and rested an hour but she felt more tense than she had in weeks. What had he meant? Had it been a sincere warning? But why would he warn her? Or was he playing games? Her pride reared up inside her. She was the Queen, and he presumed to play games with her, mock her. And worse, she took it to heart.

 _Ignore him,_ she told herself but it did not Commander stayed on her mind and visited her in her dreams. _Your doubts are justified._ Which doubts? And could he really read her mind? She had heard rumours about the Force but had thought it nothing more than a fairy tale. _If this is a fairy tale, he is the dark wizard...but who am I? The princess? And who is my prince? Why, perhaps General Hux._

The thought cheered her up, so ridiculous was it. This was no fairy tale and she was no swooning princess. Both men were dangerous and she would not make the mistake of underestimating either of them.

~o~

Kylo Ren

~o~

He had followed an instinct, a strange desire to see her. There and then, with her so dishevelled and tired, he had warned her but her reaction had angered him. He had warned her and she had mocked him. In his anger, he had decided to frighten her. It had worked but had not the lifting effect on his own mood it normally did. Instead he regretted it.

 _No. It was right. If she does not fear me, she does not respect me._ Tonight, he had been too human. He had been weak, even tempted to take off the mask to see her properly and (he would not admit it to himself) to see her reaction. Would she like his face? Would she be disappointed? Most people expected a monster, some deformity and she was no exception. _She will never see my face._ He had to stop thinking about her or the Supreme Leader would find out. From now on, he would evade her. At all cost.

~o~

The queen had an official appointment and the Order's officials accompanied her to prove their allegiance. A museum in the capital opened a new exhibition that dealt with the Fall of the Republic and the Rise of the Empire decades ago.

Kylo had managed to stay away from her for a while and was now positive that his moment of weakness was over. She was not the type of woman that tempted him, too headstrong, too cunning, too much of a politician. He had to admit though that the pale green was a good colour on her. And that despite all the trials she had faced in the past weeks, she was putting on a brave face.

She even smiled at Hux, put her hand on his arm more than once and allowed him to do the same, although inside, she cringed everytime he touched her. _She is a hypocrite. Like all politicians._ He understood her though, she had to signal her people that the Order was more than an ally forced upon them. It worked.

Kylo sensed the general approval of the crowds that had gathered to witness the opening of the exhibition, the people were pleased with her. In general. Suddenly, Kylo felt a stab of anger that was not his own. The Queen stood in the centre of the terrace, exchanging pleasantries with museum staff. Her guards stood at the foot of the terrace, as useless as a Hutt in a TIE-fighter. Hux was staring at her but had not noticed the impending danger. Kylo could just look away and let her die. It would make things much easier.

But he did not even consider that option. In fact, he did not think at all. It was pure instinct that made him reach out to the culprit. He tried to find him but it was too crowded, so all he could do was hold on to him and hope that he would sense his actions. It worked. There was a sudden wave of hatred and a decision, then a red blast shot through the air and would have killed the queen had Ren not expected it and reacted accordingly and stopped it in mid air.

A roar went through the crowd and the Queen stared at the red, buzzing laser beam with shock. Her guards looked up as if they saw a laser blast for the first time, Hux stuttered something unintelligible and Kylo felt the culprit's anger and disappointment in the crowd below him.

Without thinking about it, he leapt from the terrace into the crowd that parted for him with frightened faces. Kylo felt the man now, close by. Then he saw him. He looked unsuspecting and guileless, a man with a kindly ageless face and greying hair. His blaster was pointed at Kylo but he could not even move a finger. He could only stare back at the masked man and the knight felt the fear that started to grow in him. _Good._ No matter how brave they were, once they were immobilised, fear spread through them, too. Somehow, Kylo was angry, although he did not know why. But he knew that he wanted to hurt this man, wanted him to scream in pain and beg. It took only the slightest movement of his fingers, one of the first things the Dark side had taught him. The man's feet left the ground and Kylo felt the well-known rush of adrenaline that came with the Force, he felt the air leaving the man's lungs, felt the man's existential fear and his own perverse satisfaction- and then, he felt a hand on his sleeve.

"Enough", her voice was soft and somehow, she reached something in him. "Execution is not a punishment we administer here on Voltrea."

He could feel her physical presence next to him, and her mind, not confused but resolute, calm and serene. The coolness of her mind quenched the flames of his rage. She had a soothing effect of him. Slowly, Kylo let go of the man and he fell to the floor, clawing at his own throat and crawling away from his torturer and his queen.

"Why?" Her voice was thick with sadness and disappointment. The man looked up at her with pure hatred in his blood-shot eyes. He took a ragged breath: "You betrayed us. Whore." Kylo wanted to lash out at him again but her hand was still on his arm.

"I did not." She took a step forward and her warm hand left his arm. Kylo found himself disappointed by the sudden lack of contact.

"I did what was best for our planet. It saddens me greatly that you are dissatisfied with my decision but if I had made a different choice, you would no longer be in a fit state to be dissatisfied. Voltrea is not a planet of extremes. We value temperance, modesty and the ability to compromise. I acted in the best interest of our planet. You think you did, too. But your behaviour violates not only our laws but also our ethics." She turned around to her guards. "Please take him into custody. He will be tried for attempted murder."

Her voice was still calm. In fact, this could not have gone better for her. This man had done her a favour by attacking her in public. Once the man had been removed by her guards, Roxena looked up at him. At his mask, to be precise. "You saved me, Sir." Her voice was calm but loud enough to reach even the last person on this plaza. "I owe you my life." And she took his gloved hand for all to see. Around them, people cheered, not only for her but for him, too. _She has turned everything not only to her own advantage but also to ours._ Hux had rushed to her side in the meantime, eager to appear on the HoloNet, too, eager to be part of this no doubt historical moment. He was angry both at Kylo and at himself. He would have loved to appear as the shining knight, too, but alas, he was only a general.

"I am fine, General, really. Thank you for your care." Again, she managed to keep her voice friendly but Kylo sensed her annoyance...and was pleased. Briskly, he walked away from them and left Hux to ruin it all, as he would, no doubt. Kylo could already hear his blustering voice.

~o~

Xena

~o~

He had saved her life. Something was odd about him, something had changed since - Well, she could not exactly put her finger on it. But she felt it. He had had no reason to save her, quite the contrary. He had been reluctant to be here, he hated her as far as she could tell. And still... _It is that Supreme Leader. Whoever he is, he probably wanted diplomacy and Ren is only obeying orders._ Yes, that was the reason, for sure. Still, he had saved her life and at least on Voltrea, that still counted for much. She owed him her life and was therefore expected to make him a present. But what could he possibly want? _Perhaps a lightsaber sheathed in my torso. Or my planet._ Yes, most certainly. Unfortunately, she was not ready to part with either, her life or her planet. Conventional gifts would have to suffice.

She found him outside in the animal park again.

"I had hoped to find you here." She smiled uncertainly but he did not even turn around. "I have to thank you for saving my life", she continued, annoyed that he ignored her.

"You already have." His tone was irritated. _Well, if you don't want a gift, I'll keep it. I'm not doing this out of sympathy for you, black knight. Courtesy demands it._ Hopefully, he could read her mind now. It was perhaps rude to say these things but it was not considered rude to think the truth.

"Only for the masses. But I want you to know that I am truly grateful." _I would be even more grateful if you left my planet, though._ "According to Voltreen tradition, I owe you something. I know that there is most probably nothing you want that I can give you but still, you only need to ask and it is yours." She exhaled sharply. Now, that had gone exceptionally well. Now, all he needed to say was something along the lines of "NO, and now fuck off", and she was free. But he didn't. In fact, he didn't say anything. Just turned around and stared at her...although with that kriffing mask, one could never be sure what he was staring at. Xena stared back at him.

"Whatever I want, you have to give it to me?" His voice was mocking but there was a serious undertone.

"Well, I don't have to. But it would be considered unethical to refuse someone who saved your very existence."

You could actually go to prison for it, if you refused your saviour, at least in certain cases. But she kept that to herself.

He looked at her for a further three minutes that stretched to an eternity and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Even more uncomfortable than normally.

"No", he said then. "There is nothing you can give me."

 _Oh, thank the stars. That took him a long time to decide._

"Well, if you change your mind, whatever it is, do not hesitate to ask." _Please, do hesitate to ask._

He only snorted through the modulator and walked away with long strides. Well, that had gone about as well as expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank you for your follows and favs! Please, if you find the time to review please do, it would mean a lot to me. I am also open for constructive criticism!**

 **Anyway, it is getting a bit more intense now as I kinda ditched the extreme slowburn. 20 chapters of them playing cat and mouse is perhaps not very interesting anyway. I will update at least once every two weeks (though I try to make it once a week) and as I have already completed most of the story, it is only formatting that takes up time (and the occasional new idea).**

* * *

 **Kylo Ren**

She had thanked him, that was all it had taken. She was back on his mind again, and he could not fight it. He meditated all night but she did not disappear. _I will give you whatever you want._ She had not said that and she had certainly not meant that but it were those words he heard over and over again. She would have to, she had said so herself. And he knew very well what he wanted... He remembered her featherlight touch, her soothing presence. It was worse than he had expected. It was not only desire. It went beyond that. This sentiment was neither familiar nor welcome but he had always been bad at suppressing his feelings. Reason and emotions always fought inside him and most of the time, his feelings had the upper hand. Not this time, though, he could not allow it. He had felt the Light calling him last night, and the temptation was still there, no matter how much he fought, no matter how hard he tried. The Supreme Leader would feel it, too. He had to focus now and could not afford being distracted by some woman.

Kylo stayed strong for four days, did not see her once, evaded her, left everything to Hux and withdrew to the forest for hours. When he felt strong enough again, when he had finally managed to suppress the Light, his strange sentiments were gone and replaced by something else, a mixture of anger and desire, so primal that he had to stop himself from following her twice.

"She will agree, won't she? She is already quite bewitched it seems."

Hux's smile was smug and Kylo's jaw dropped. At least, no one could see that behind the mask. Was Hux actually serious? Not only did he apparently think that Kylo would have a bit of manly banter with him...which was of and by itself ridiculous enough. No, he also thought that his non-existent charms had convinced her.

"Someone here is definitely bewitched." Mad, even.

Kylo left the room and Hux did not try to talk about it again. But his advances on her became far more obvious. He insisted to have private meetings with her, insisted on appearing in public with her and sometimes took her hand in his and planted a kiss on her fingers, something he no doubt considered charming but all Kylo could sense from her was faint distaste. She wore gloves more often now, too. But Hux seemed blind for it. Once Kylo overheard a conversation by chance...well, perhaps not quite by chance.

"This is a beautiful planet." Hux stood in front of the huge windows overlooking the city.

"You should have seen it before a mass of ill-tempered men in black washed over it." She smiled.

"Truly, a planet I would love to call home."

"Well, you would have to become Voltreen first. And that is a long and tedious process…" Kylo sensed her amusement. She was actually enjoying herself.

"A marriage with a Voltreen will suffice I am sure."

"Well, that would depend on whom you want to marry." She was aware of his intentions no doubt.

"Have you thought about marriage?" Hux had been waiting for this.

"Sometimes I have nightmares about it", she quipped.

"I have never thought about it either. Though, now and here, I might consider it if I gave it some more thought."

"Better don't then." She laughed. "Where are you from again, General?" The question was meant to hide her sharp remark but Hux had still registered it.

"You are not a simple woman." He said and his tone showed that he was not sure whether he liked that. "Arkansis. Though I cannot say I have seen much of it. It never stopped raining and we left early."

"And where did you spent the rest of your life?" She asked and there was a sudden sharpness in her eyes although her tone was still sweet.

Kylo was about to speak up but he had underestimated the General.

"A secret." He touched her hair. "Although I might share it under certain circumstances."

She was wise enough not to inquire about these circumstances.

"Don't we all have our secrets? Some things better stay hidden."

Again, she laughed, a fine, sweet, promising laugh and Kylo could not blame Hux for his behaviour. She was doing all she could to make him mad with desire.

 _Idiot._ She really was. What, did she think this would be without consequences for her? Or did she know what was going on and she was deliberately seducing him? Kylo tried to find out but if she ever thought about it, then not in his presence.

Hux was interested in her, though not for herself. It was the luxurious air that surrounded her, the title, the planet, the power. All reasons for him to continue his charm offensive. Kylo was relieved when the Supreme Leader had need of him. A mission with his Knights of the Ren, nothing special, nothing interesting, but at least a reason to leave this depressing palace for a while.

 **Xena**

 **~o~**

Ren left and somehow that made her very uneasy. His presence, however frightening the man was, had still reassured her. With him here, Hux would not try anything foolish. But now, the general was officially the most senior officer and he made sure that everyone was aware of that.

Xena had learnt to accept her fate. In all truth, Hux was not as bad as she painted him. He was a power-hungry, greedy opportunist, but he was clever and eloquent. There was a reason why he had risen so high, although some rumoured that it had been his father's death that had helped him to the top. His father's death that had been no accident.

Well, whatever the truth was, it was hardly of her concern. She knew well what Hux wanted. Other planets had wanted it, too. Her hand. Not for herself, she had no reason to be flattered. It was her power they desired, a power that was by law never to be shared with a consort. If Hux hoped to gain power from a marriage, she had to set him right, and soon.

An opportunity arose in the afternoon.

"Your mother was almost as beautiful as you." Hux stared at the enamelled sculpture of her mother.

"You flatter me, general. My mother was far more beautiful than I can ever hope to be."

That was true. Xena was aware of her own attractivity. Yes, there were some things she would have changed if she could, but all in all, she did not complain. There were more important matters that needed to be taken care of.

Her mother though… Lady Alessia Isidore had been a beauty. Not just pretty but the kind of woman everyone looked at as soon as she entered the room. Not only men, women too. Her beauty had been ethereal, otherworldly. Her eyes had been blue, not dirty green, her features had been more delicate but at the same time more expressive. She had been shorter and more fragile of figure and her hair had been lighter blonde and curlier. In all truth, Xena took after both her parents but most people liked to see her popular mother in her, rather than her father who had faced so many trials throughout his short reign.

Hux shook his head but said nothing about her appearance anymore. He probably saw that she was right. "Your mother was a popular Queen?"

"My mother was a popular royal consort. She was never Queen. Here on Voltrea, the ruler's partner shares neither title nor power. They bring with them their family's support and produce offspring but do not overtake a political role. My mother was my father's representative at public events. She was well beloved by the people and there are many libraries, theatres and schools named for her."

Hux' face was pure shock.

"Libraries, theatres and schools." He shook his head. "Is it the same for male consorts?"

"Of course. Why would there be a difference?" She smiled. "Whomever the council chooses as my consort has a tough life ahead of him. A life lived in the public eye but without any real power to cement his position, always one step behind me."

Now he had recovered. "By Voltreen law." He smiled. _What is he up to now?_

"By the law that applies on Voltrea, yes."

" _Currently_ applies on Voltrea, Your Grace."

And he left her with a bow and a smile. She had all the more cause to try and find a way out of this alliance because although she was only vaguely aware of what Hux was planning, it seemed as if her own personal situation might soon get far more desperate than it already was.

She called for her aunt in the evening, invited her to have dinner in her private rooms. One reason was that Xena had given this excuse when Hux had asked her but more importantly was Lady Isidore the only person she still trusted. She had never married but had instead devoted her life to Voltrea and her queen.

The food was served and Xena waved the droids away. Not even they could be trusted.

Voltrea had different culinary preferences. One was that they did not eat meat. Hux still did not find the Voltreen cuisine very agreeable. Over a course of tubers and leafy greens with mushrooms in a fresh sour sauce, she broached the topic to her relative.

"I fear that General Hux does not plan on leaving Voltrea after their mission. I fear he has set his eyes on the consort's throne."

Lady Isidore had been about to raise her fork to her lips now her hand hovered over the table.

"He wants to marry you? Is he aware what that means by Voltreen law?"

"I fear he does not intend to marry by Voltreen law." In fact, he intended to abolish Voltreen law.

Her aunt showed the appropriate indignation.

"Their whole behaviour is quite unpredictable. When I saw their ship, I thought our last hour had come. Instead, we have even benefitted from the alliance so far. The prices for furs, metals and technology from Voltrea have risen steadily over the past weeks and the Order has never attempted to infringe the contract. But now this."

"I think General Hux is following his own desire for power rather than official orders. It is in the Order's interest to maintain a low profile until they have the resources to fight the Core Worlds. As long as they are inferior to the Republic, they need our allegiance. But once they are powerful enough to take the galaxy by force, I fear that we have no reason to hope for a peaceful solution for Voltrea."

It would take years though until the Order had the resources to match the Core Worlds'.

"I wonder why they chose us, why they chose diplomacy. The Order is not known for their diplomatic tendencies", her aunt wondered before taking another swallow of wine.

"Partly because they are not ready for open war. But mainly because Voltrea has a peaceful reputation and is known for independence and neutrality. Swaying us to their side has convinced many other planets to follow. Voltrea's moral compass has rarely erred."

 _Rarely...but now, it has._ Xena did not support the Republic. It had been formed to quickly without really addressing the problems that had surfaced during the war. They ignored the threat the Order posed or perhaps they were truly considering the Republic invincible.

But the Order had won almost everything they had with sheer, brutal violence and exploitation. And that was an attitude Xena could not agree with. And in general, she just had a bad feeling about this.

" I do not know what the Order plans to do with Voltrea. Perhaps they will withdraw after their mission only to come back once they have the military means to take the galaxy by force. Perhaps they plan on leaving Hux here as their foot in the door. Perhaps Hux is acting on his own convictions rather than official orders. But I know that they will not simply leave us to ourselves. Voltrea will never regain its old independence and neutrality."

She turned to her aunt.

"Have I been in the wrong? Should I have accepted Leia's offer, should I have fought them?"

She wanted reassurance, she needed it. She had failed her people, she was aware. But she needed someone to tell her that she had not been as terrible as she was feeling. Her aunt took the hint.

"We would have lost. Our military is weak. We would have died, our planet would have been exploited. You would be a slave, perhaps, for some Hutt. No. You have done the right thing. Sometimes we only have the choice between two evils and you chose the lesser one."

She was not sure. For herself, she would have chosen death, at least she thought she would have. It was easy to say that now. But for her planet...to be responsible for the destruction of her home, the murder of her people...That was a choice she had not been able to make. Perhaps she would pay for that choice later. It was in the Order's interest that Voltrea maintained its public image of a planet of temperance and peace, but a planet that had sworn allegiance to the Order. But they did not need the Queen to keep the system running. No. As soon as the Order had the resources to take the galaxy, she would be useless. Was it death that was waiting for her or slavery or worse? She would rather not know. She would rather fight. There was still hope, even in the gloomiest night. Perhaps they would decide that she was more useful here than dead. Perhaps other planets would come to their aid. Perhaps the Resistance would grow and they would be able to join them. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. She was not yet effectively powerless. Now was the time to act. And while she was certainly not supporting the Republic, they were the least of all evils. She had to try and undermine the Order, had to try to fight them from within. But so subtly that her planet was not in danger. A tightrope act she did not feel ready for. _Shall I tell you a secret, kid?_ She heard her father's voice. _You will never be ready. If you wait until you're ready, you'll die waiting._

Her father had never been wise so she should perhaps not take his advice to heart. But he was right in one thing: She would never be ready to fight the Order. She was hopelessly inferior, especially considering their military structure and, well, Commander Ren. So her first secret mission was to balance their relationship. She needed allies. She needed the Order's foes. And now, in Ren's absence, she would have a singular chance to contact them with a very small risk of being discovered. Discovered and killed...or worse.

 **Kylo Ren**

 **~o~**

He was away with his fellow knights, trying to find the man that had once been his master. Luke Skywalker had hidden like the coward he had revealed himself to be. _A coward that tried to kill his pupil in his sleep. A coward that still fears an open fight._ The disdain for his uncle was so forceful that Kylo had to vent it. And was this village not perfect? Only some old crones and toothless men, denying they had ever seen the Jedi knight. A few young women cradling babes to their chests. Even fewer young men, most of them dead or dying on the sun-baked ground. Tatooine. His grandfather's home planet and his uncle's. Kylo refused to believe that this desert shithole at the edge of the Arkansis sector had any significance for him. This was a planet of dirt and sand and he felt nothing but disdain and contempt. There was no strange bond, no sympathy for these dirty people-

"I saw this all before. When young Luke disappeared. It was a different regime back then. Bucketheads came and burned the house of Owen Lars. He and his wife were found but the boy never." An old man that was leaning on a cane looked at Ren without fear. _So old that death does not frighten him. Truly, it must seem like relief after a long life here._

Kylo held his gaze.

Yes. This had happened before under his grandfather. A father that had nearly killed his own son. And now, Kylo would complete what he had failed to do.

"These people know nothing." Kylo raised his lightsaber. "Kill them all."

It did not take more than five minutes and the seven of them were the only living souls. Kylo stepped over the body of the old man.

Stormtroopers had arrived in a shuttle. "Clean up this mess." He ordered. The killing had made him feel alive but the guilt always came afterwards. The Light tried to frighten him, tried to pull him away from the Supreme Leader, from his grandfather, from the Order. Sometimes, he still felt his mother, felt her despair and disappointment that cut through his heart. Felt her hope, a constant light he envied her for. Leia Organa had never been tempted by the Dark side, Kylo was certain. She had always been so sure, so unwavering in her loyalties. He himself had been intimidated by her from an early age, had tried to find himself in his father...yet, he had barely found his father in Han Solo. There had been good days, days he often remembered when his spirit was weak and tempted by the Light. But these memories were overshadowed by the neglect and loneliness of long days spent in solitude, droids his only companions.

Luke had been different once again. Not as steadfast as Leia nor as fickle and unstable as Han Solo. He had been the perfect teacher for a while, had understood the trials Ben Solo had faced better than his mother or his father had ever been able to. But instead of helping his pupil, instead of allowing him to find himself, he had pushed him into a corner, had forced him to suppress the Dark instead of understanding why it called. And what was suppressed always came back around stronger than before. _And for the better. I would not be here now had Skywalker not tried to betray me. The Dark called and I came- and the Light will vanish._

"Commander!"

Clia had been one of his uncle's students, too, and had followed him blindly back then.

"Yes."

Even in her battle gear she was easy on the eyes.

"This was folly-"

She stopped speaking. Well, he stopped her from speaking.

"Folly? This was the Supreme Leader's plan that you call folly. These villagers were witnesses. I trust I do not need to tell you that secrecy is our first priority."

He allowed her to breathe again.

"As you say, Commander." She nodded. "Where are we heading to next?"

He did not know. Tatooine had been a dead end but his uncle had not simply withdrawn to the mists and forests of a distant planet. He would have chosen a meaningful place.

"There must be a place for Jedi knights. Go back to our temple and look for clues."

"As you say, Commander."

Kylo allowed himself to take in the view for a moment. She was the prettiest Force-user he knew. He knew she sensed his desire but he did not mind, did not bother to hide it from her. She wanted him, despite her habit of challenging his authority. Or perhaps that was the reason. He did not have to fear rejection from her. It was almost enough. Almost.

But she wanted him for the wrong reasons, because of the power he held over her, his superiority in the use of the Force and her own ego. Clia was just not enough to satiate the desire inside him.

"You can go. You will leave tomorrow, with Nabile." Her disappointment pleased him.

"And where will you go?" she asked.

Kylo hated himself for the excitement that grew in his chest. "Back to Voltrea."

~o~

He was on his way back to his shuttle, his thoughts revolving around her, when he suddenly sensed a movement. He had been too occupied so he only had the time to draw and counter the blow sloppily. His opponent was not a Force-user but he fought with a lightsaber anyway. An old one, battered, instable, probably junk.

Kylo was clearly superior but the other one had had the element of surprise on his side. A sharp pain shot through his left arm and he grunted through clenched teeth.

 _Bastard._ He fought back more single-mindedly now and it was not even a real fight. Fear took hold of his enemy and fear was what spurred the knight. He sheathed his lightsaber in the other man's body to the odd crossguard.

"Devil", the man whispered as he died. He had been scum from Tatooine, drunk and furious and without political motivation. He had wanted to be the one to kill the great Kylo Ren. And he had indeed scathed him. _Because I was inattentive._ He would not make that mistake again. The cut on his arm stung but it was merely a scratch that would soon only be one scar of many.

He boarded his shuttle.

"Off to Voltrea. Now."

He was sick of the caked dirt, the sand in his boots, the dry, thin air. Voltrea would be a welcome change.

~o~

"You are hurt." She seemed surprised to see him bleed. _yes, I am human._

"A scratch." He said and draped his coat over the wound. But she gently pulled it back to look at it. Blood had dried around the cut and glued the fabric of his sleeve to his skin.

"You need a medical droid. I will send one to your rooms."

 _Why don't you come yourself?_

Even through his mask, he noticed her smell, only faintly but enough to want to inhale deeply.

She was so close to him that he could have counted her lashes. She only saw his bleak mask though. And seemed to notice how close exactly she was. She took a step back and the palace air only smelled of dust and food now.

"Thank you for your care", he sneered and walked past her. A droid came and patched him up, then he was left to his mood swings.

She waited for him in the hall the next day, dressed in a billowing gown of dark green that went well with her eyes, he noticed reluctantly. The gown was too loose fitting to make out the body underneath but her shoulders were left bare and he was tempted to pull off his gove and touch her skin. Warm, smooth, soft.

"Is your arm better?" she asked and she truly seemed to care. That caught him off guard but thankfully distracted him from the desire to feel her skin on his.

"Yes." He wanted to squeeze past but she was not done yet.

"It looked bad enough." She said. "A laser weapon?"

Suddenly, he saw through her act. "That is none of your business, queen." He had lifted his hand, that was all it took.

She staggered back a step, surprised by his sharp tone.

"Forgive me-" she offered and he noticed that she was indeed confused.

She had not meant to spy. She had only wanted to make conversation.

"It was only a scratch", he repeated. "Nothing worth the talk."

She only nodded, her eyes more attentive now. Kylo turned and walked down the hallway but felt her gaze on his back like the point of a lightsaber, burning through his flesh.

In his absence, Hux had grown only more determined. The small obstacle of Voltreen legislation would not stop him and he had already made plans to overcome that problem. He had developed a more personal interest in the young queen, too. An interest that did not exceed physical attraction but was nonetheless to be taken seriously. She did not take it seriously.

Kylo saw her flirting with him, saw her mocking him for his reluctance to eat a meal that consisted only of vegetables. Yes, she knew very well that her planet was threatened. But not that she herself was in this specific danger. Roxena (he had to remind himself to call her 'queen') was unhappy, desperate and frantically looking for a way out. But Voltrea was a fly in a huge spider's net and all her efforts to find allies to help them would be fruitless. Even if someone was mad enough, they would only find an early grave in the Voltreen sector. The Order did not have the military strength to deal with the Core Worlds but it sufficed for some small Outer Rim planet. The Republic had decided to do what they did best: Turn a blind eye and have another sip of their fine apricot wine.

She was aware of the threat. Was aware that their peaceful alliance would only be peaceful until the Order had conquered the rest of the galaxy. But she was not aware that she would no longer be Queen of Voltrea then. That her term would end with their departure and that she would depart with them.

Kylo on the other hand was aware that she took up far too much of his time and thoughts. He decided to warn her again, hoping she would get the idea and flee. Not only for her sake but for his, too. But he had not considered he would behave so foolishly around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews, I am so grateful for feedback!

* * *

Xena

~o~

Hux was not exactly pleasant company so when she was finally on her way back to her chambers, all she wanted was a bath, a good book and a bottle of wine to help her sleep. Simple wishes, actually, but she should have known that the stars were not working in her favour these days. Someone was already waiting for her in her bedchamber and although she tried to scream, no sound escaped her lips. Ren turned around and the doors behind her fell shut. She knew without trying that they would not open, not for her at least.

Xena had no idea how he had slipped past her guards unnoticed.

"I hope that you do not intend on making this a habit." She had found her voice now but it sounded as if it had been mangled in the meantime.

"What if I were?"

"Well, then I would ask for a second bed."

She sat down on a chair by the window, trying to ignore her shaking hands. He had seen it, though. He saw far too much.

"You are still scared of me."

"Well, if you want people to be scared of you, one safe way is to choke them, threaten them all the time and then appear in their bedroom all of a sudden without invitation."

"I didn't threaten you. I warned you." _And you saved my life._ A tiny detail she would like to forget but couldn't.

Xena raised an eyebrow, determined not to show any sign of fear.

"Ah, thank you for the clarification. Is there a specific reason why you are here?"

"You still do not trust me." He almost sounded hurt. _Of course he doesn't. It's that thrice-damned helmet, you're imagining things._

"No."

"You do not trust Hux."

"Please, do not insult me."

She kept her eyes on him the whole time, ready to shout but knowing that no one would be able to help her.

Her suspicion seemed to amuse and anger him at the same time. "I do not intend to murder you. I will not hurt you."

"-for now." She smiled. "Why are you here then?"

He did not say anything for a long, uncomfortable moment. Then, when the tension was almost overwhelming, slowly, hesitantly, his gloved fingers went to his helmet. Pressed a button. And removed it.

Xena was speechless. She had expected some deformed being, barely human...but this was a young man who had no reason to hide his face. Sure, his nose was a bit too long, his face perhaps a tad too narrow...But all in all, he was attractive. Not perfectly combed and prim like the General but attractive in a more primal sort of way. A more primal sort of way she liked a little too much.

"You like what you see." He did not smile, in fact, his face was devoid of emotion.

Suddenly, Xena became uncomfortable. He was unmasked in her bedroom. And she wore only a flowy dress. Instinctively, she tugged at the neckline but he scoffed.

"No worries. I have no intent to force myself on you." His mocking tone made her blush.

"It needs far more to seduce me." He turned around, walked past her bed, touched the thin, sheer curtains with his gloved hand.

"Is it seduction you had in mind, queen? If not, then take care. The General's taste is far less refined than mine." _Ah, thank you. I don't really go for black-robed sadistic wizards either._

"Have you only come to insult me or was there something important?" She stood up now, anger coiling in her stomach.

"I have come to warn you once again as you seem to be unaware of the threat." _Unaware? Why, it is standing right in front of me._ "You do not need to thank me...although it would be appreciated."

He took another step towards her and Xena forced herself not to give in to her instincts. She stood her ground although everything in her wanted to run.

"Well, your cryptic warnings are not much appreciated but thank you anyway." Her voice was a lot less powerful now that he stood so close in front of her.

"Perhaps they would be less cryptic if you were more perceptive."

At first, he had insulted her appearance. Now he insulted her intellect. The long day was weighing hard on her shoulders and the pleasant surprise his unmasking had prompted was gone. What remained was the same old suspicion, a tad stronger now that she had seen his face.

"You know, Commander Ren, I am certain you have come here only out of goodness of heart and I thoroughly appreciate your warnings, however vague they might be. But I am the Queen and you are my guest. I cannot fight you. But I assure you, I will never have this conversation again. Either you want to make your warnings a bit more specific or stop warning me altogether. I sure as night will not listen to your insults any longer. So either you leave my bedroom or I do." _All bark and no bite._ And of course, he knew that, too. Her threats were ridiculous. Ren was not Hux, she was painfully aware of that.

Ren stared down at her and his gaze made her far more uncomfortable than his mask ever could. _His eyes are not as cold as the General's. This one has a boy's eyes, despite his years._ Brown eyes, soft eyes, eyes that reminded her of someone, though she could not put her finger on it-

Slowly, he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and Xena felt the leather against her naked skin. She shivered and cursed herself for the unconscious reaction.

"Do what you will, queen." His voice was a low growl, sounded far more dangerous without the mechanical modulation. "You and your planet are nothing to me. You cannot send me away. Neither can you leave if I do not allow you to. Do you want a taste of my powers or is the memory still fresh enough? I can go wherever I want, I can come here whenever I want, I can take whatever I want. Nothing and no one here can stop me."

Gently, very gently, but with a trembling hand that betrayed his anger, he touched her exposed throat.

"You might be queen of the sheep...But that does not impress me."

His face was so angry now that she thought she might actually prefer it with the mask on.

"Do you need a reminder, Your Grace?"

He used her title with a mocking tone. Right now, right here, she was as powerless as a sheep, he was right.

"Do what you will, Ren. I won't beg." She stared back at him, defiantly. He might do it, she knew. Somehow, she had made him very, very angry. His other hand was clenched into a fist and his jaw was set. But would he really risk a whole planet just to show her that he had the upper hand?

Apparently not.

His hand sunk and he took a step backwards.

"Do not presume to command me." He said, took his helmet and his leave. Xena sunk onto a nearby chair.

She had evaded a catastrophe by a hair's breadth, she knew. And worse, she had done nothing to de-escalate the situation. Instead, she had fanned the flames.

 _Wonderful. And they call me the Queen of temperance._

But there was something about Ren that roused an anger inside her she could not temper.

 _Not long, and they will all be gone, hopefully._ That was, if Hux kept word.

 **~o~**

 **Kylo**

 **~o~**

That had been foolish. Kylo threw cold water in his face but although it cooled his shame-red cheeks, it did nothing to cool his mind. He had lost control. He should have never taken off his mask. She had seen his face now, she would never fear him as she once had. _You have been too desperate for her approval,_ he scolded himself. But she had still feared him...and desired had indeed been desperate for her approval and she had given it involuntarily. He still remembered her surprise and then, slowly, her growing attraction. _Attraction to my appearance though, not to me._

She still loathed him, although he had saved her, although he protected her, warned her. _Serves me right. I should just let her die, she is stupid enough to get herself killed a dozen times a day._ Her ingratitude angered him. She should be nice to him, smiling, bowing. Asking him howshe could ever repay his kindness. He had an idea or two. But she did not. Instead, she had presume to theaten him. She, who was so utterly, completely common. A sheep challenging a lion. She was either very bold or very stupid... _Or she know that I would never hurt her. Or she plays with me like she plays with Hux._ That alternative did not please him at all. Could it be? That she played him, used him? No, He would have noticed, certainly. She managed to suppress some thoughts but sooner or later, he would have found out. And she was scared of him, so scared. _Because I strangled her and threatened her._ Fair enough. No. He was relatively certain that she did not play him. But the fact that he was not be quite sure angered him. Who was she to try and hoodwink him, the leader of the Knights of Ren, the aprentice of Snoke himself, the grandson of Darth Vader? She was as insignificant to the galaxy as a moth.

And yet, he could not deny his own absurd fascination for her. He admitted it grudgingly and only to himself but there and then, so close to her, he had longed for her touch. It was strange, not the way it usually was. He was not only looking for his own release. He wanted more. Her reaction to his repeated warnings had made him angry, and anger did mix too well with desire. He had touched her neck and he had felt her warmth through the leather of his glove, had wanted to kiss her there, had wanted her to wrap her arms around him, whisper into his ear. _The dreams of a boy_. But it was what he wanted, that could not be denied. His desire for all other women was non-existent. Perhaps he should just take her, walk right into her bedroom and take what he needed- _What you need cannot be taken, it can only be given._ Perhaps he could seduce her, convince her to give him what he desired. She had found him attractive after all and the strange tension between them was perhaps not one-sided...

 _No._ He could not give in to that temptation. It would lead to complications and complications were the last thing he wanted. He should have destroyed this whole planet, with her and her sharp eyes and wicked smile, and Kylo would now be at peace, on his ship, one step closer to his ultimate goal. But here, he was preoccupied with her. Clia and his other useless knights had found nothing. Skywalker had destroyed all evidence it seemed. But perhaps exactly _what_ he had destroyed would lead Kylo to him?

He had to find the man that had once been his uncle. Perhaps once he had completed his most important mission, he could allow himself to be weak and give in to his desire, only for a night... The thought alone excited him in more ways than one. Would she want him? A part of him, the part that was closest to Ben Solo, feared her rejection. _The weakness of the Light is still in me._ He was ashamed. But once the past was dead, the Light would be quiet, the Supreme Leader had promised. A few lives for the full grasp on the Force. It was a simple equation.

 _The past has to die._ But he had no plans for the future. What would he do once everything that tied him to the Light was dead? _Treat myself._ He would have to keep Hux away from her until then, he was not one for sharing. Yes. Perhaps she would even welcome him, at the very least she would prefer him to Hux. Strength impressed her. She respected him...well, she feared him but wasn't fear just a stronger form of respect? Yes. Kylo Ren pushed Ben Solo into a corner. Of course she would want him. He had saved her, he had it in him to protect her even from Hux. He could give her whatever she wanted. All women fell for that, right?

 _Oh, stars, listen to yourself, you fool._ He only hoped that she had no idea what she did to him. _Ignore it, ignore her, it will go away._ Of course it wouldn't. Suppressed emotions always resurfaced stronger than before.

 **~o~**

 **Xena**

 **~o~**

She could not stop thinking about him. Whatever she did, he was there, too, always on her mind. In his presence, she forced herself to think of other things and hoped he would not notice. In her memory, his face became more and more handsome and she still remembered his eyes whenever she stared at the blank screen of his mask. Dark eyes, deep eyes, sad eyes. The general's paled in comparison, seemed cold and cruel to her. _Both of them are. Why has his appearance clouded my judgement so? I knew he was human._ She still had to be wary around him. Commander Ren hid his intentions far better than Hux and that made him so much more dangerous.

The whole planet looked up to Ren as the man who had saved their queen- but by now, Xena was not sure whether he was already regretting his actions. He had mocked her gratitude and Voltreen customs and behaved like a sapier in the crystal palace. He had almost strangled one of her officers to death the other day. When angry, the whole palace cowered before him, she included, admittedly.

Hux was far more refined and well-mannered.

Well...

"I do think that I might never find the Voltreen cuisine to my liking. It is as if we're served the same dishes as your korras." The general picked at the salad of nymph grass and beets.

"If you want to try what our korras have, you are free to go to the stables and have a try. But do take a spoon, it might get messy." She smiled.

"Very amusing, Your Grace." Hux pushed his plate away. "No, really. If I continue eating this, I might start ruminating at some point."

He did have a humorous side sometimes and Xena was always surprised when it surfaced.

"Well. Our law forbids hunting. And you will soon learn to abide by the law of Voltrea." She had meant it lightly but the general clenched his teeth. _I forgot, this one is as prickly as the other._ Men with pride were always so difficult.

"Will I?" He smiled his unpleasant smile. She would have to be careful around this one for a while, make him forget her foolish comment. _There you have it, stop trying to make jokes. These First Order officers are as prickly as pufferfish and they swell about the same when teased._ No, she really could not say she enjoyed their presence. _Well, that is not quite tru-_ Shut up. Her mind was a bit too forward as of lately. Since Ren had unmasked, in fact. It seemed she was indeed a foolish little girl that judged a ship by its panelling. _Well, if what he says is true, he has tried to warn me. And he has saved my life._ Still, her suspicion remained, mingled with an inexplicable desire to see his face again. _Idiot._

 **~o~**

 **Kylo**

 **~o~**

He had not imagined the general to act so foolishly, only for a slice of meat. On the other hand, he also sensed cold anger in the older man….Ever since he had dined with Roxena. No doubt she had dropped an inconsiderate remark. He had warned her about Hux twice, but she was either unable or unwilling to understand the risk she had put herself in. _Sheep. Idiot. Fool._

He was in the conference chamber with Hux, discussing the progress they had made on Voltrea when several loud blasts cut through the peaceful silence that surrounded them, followed by shrieks. Kylo sensed Hux smug complacency. Carefully, he digged a little deeper and found the conflict between Hux and the Queen at the forefront of the general's mind. _She is a fool, albeit a brave one._ Only moments later, the fool appeared, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glistening. _Bewitching._

"What is going on here?" She wore red today, a gown with a train that trailed after her like a puddle of blood.

Hux turned around to smile the smile he had reserved for his foes. "Oh, that. Stormtroopers do not make good hunters I fear. But they will soon return."

She looked at the general for a long moment, her face gave nothing away. Her eyes darted over to Kylo, then back to Hux. "Hunt? Where? and on what?"

"I heard that groo flesh is a delicatesse. And this way, we combine our two cultures." He smiled down at her. "The days of Voltrea's isolation are finally over, Your Grace. I think this is cause to rejoice."

From the huge windows, they witnessed a scene of extreme cruelty. Several stormtroopers, their white armours dotted with red, carried several huge, bleeding beasts. Some were apparently still alive, judging by the sounds they made.

The queen had gone as white as a stormtrooper herself.

"You slaughtered these protected animals in the royal park." Her voice was trembling with an anger she concealed well otherwise.

"Perhaps they can be served for dinner tomorrow. A piece of Voltreen and First Order collaboration."

Hux kissed her on the cheek gently and she did not recoil.

"You will learn to accept First Order customs, Your Grace."

Her face was stonestill but Kylo could feel the rage inside her, burning hot, destructive. Whatever hopes Hux might have had to have a willing and pliable wife, they would soon be dashed. She hated him.

Kylo briefly considered coming to Hux' aid but this all had been the general's plan anyway so what did he have to do with it? Kylo existed outside of the military structure, was free to come and go as he pleased, was free to be as close and as detached as he wanted to be. At the moment, it suited his plans more to be independent.

She was beyond furious. He did not doubt that Hux was in for a surprise and in all honesty, Kylo was looking forward to it. The general would reap the fruits of his "diplomacy" soon and there was a good chance he would find them very bitter. Yes, a small part of him was rooting for the furious queen. A tiny part.

She was very composed next time he saw her and that told him that she had planned her revenge. He tried to find out what that plan was but she was very cautious. Well. He was in general not fond of surprises but perhaps this would be an exception.

The First Order dinner in the evening promised to be a dull affair but Hux still seemed to perceive it as his great victory. He truly seemed to think he had won. Kylo wasn't so sure.

She was so gracious, so charming, so good-humoured that he knew she was up to something.

The groo flesh was served and she showed no negative reaction. Quite the contrary, she chatted to Hux rather amiably.

"And I told him -" Hux was in the middle of a boring anecdote when his face flushed and he started to pant. "What in the name of-"

He reached for his glass but Xena interrupted him:

"Liquid will only make it worse. I thought as you wanted a very new culinary experience and a part of Voltreen culture, you might enjoy this spice. It was discovered by my ancestor and his to this day used to wake patients from coma...some say it works as an aphrodisiac. Well, you will know soon."

Kylo barely managed to suppress a snort of gleeful laughter as he looked at the teary-eyed general.

Roxena rose from her chair with the dignity of a queen in control and walked down from the dais. Hux had turned a shade darker. She bent down next to him.

"If I may offer you a piece of advice- well, you are in no fit state to protest anyway- Do not try to swallow a culture a whole. It might get stuck in your throat." She kissed him on the cheek. Then she left and Kylo followed her after a moment of hesitation, left Hux to his swollen tongue and gasps of air.

"That was impressive." He said once he had reached the parlour she had withdrawn to. She turned to him with surprise, obviously displeased that he had followed her but too scared of him to send him away. She knew that Hux was likely to be her enemy from now on and Kylo welcomed her into that boat.

"Do not mock me. Please. I cannot bear it. I have sunken so _low_." She shook her head. "I used to be a serious politician. I was one of the most important politicians in this entire sector. Now I am reduced to petty revenge. A revenge with spices." Her laugh sounded bitter.

He had wanted to tell her that he was impressed by her symbolic act of rebellion. Apparently, she did not perceive it that way.

She turned away from him, raised her hand to her cheek and with shock he noticed she was crying. His first impulse was to flee. His second to kiss her. Both impulses were singular in their stupidity.

Without much consideration, Kylo removed his helmet and set it down on a dresser. She turned around to him at the hissing sound his helmet had made.

There were wet traces on her cheeks and but her eyes were not yet swollen.

"Go." she said, though her voice broke. "Please. I have lost everything and I really do not need someone to witness my shame, I -"

He raised his hand and that little movement stopped her. _She is still afraid of me. Good._

"You have not lost everything. Quite the contrary." Was she really that short-sighted? "You have faced a challenge that would have broken most politicians." Most would have chosen destruction over compromise, their own pride over their people's lives. "You were wise enough to bend instead of breaking, and do you not see what it has won you?"

Whole planets followed Voltrea's example now. This tiny, insignificant planet was a role model for worlds far away, for worlds that were far better connected. She only had to use this new position the Order had helped her into and she would be able to wield far more influence than ever. But Kylo would certainly not spell it out for her. It would be wise to just say something scathing, turn around and leave her her to her despair.

But he couldn't.

Instead, he reached out and lifted her chin with two fingers, making sure that she had no chance but to look him in the eye. "You are stronger than him."

A single tear ran down her cheek until the leather of his glove caught it.

"Why are you here?" she asked and roused him from this wave of emotions. _Yes, exactly. What in the name of the stars am I doing here?_ She was as confused as he was

As if her skin had burnt him, he let go of her face. He did not know how to answer her question.

Without looking at her again, he reached for his helmet and left the room as quickly as he could without running. _Fool, fool, fool._ The word drummed in his head in time to his angry strides.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for every review, fav or follow! It means a lot to me!**

 **I proofread rather hastily this time so please, bear with me. As always, feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Xena**

 **~o~**

Her brief encounter with the Commander had shaken her deeply. He had seen her tears, no one ever had but her father. She was still ashamed that she had opened up so much. And still confused what his agenda was. But one thing, she had understood: Yes. She was stronger now than before, in a very different way. She was not a stronger Queen of Voltrea, no, here, her power was limited. But the Order had made her a politician of the galaxy. She wielded influence not only here but also in other systems. And that was something she could use perhaps to make her revenge on Hux not only a symbolic act. The two of them had reverted to hostile kindness and everytime he smiled at her, she knew he wanted to bury a lightsaber in her chest. But it was not over yet. He would learn that she was not one to be walked over.

The Order had quite a few new allies now, planets far from the Core Worlds, but important, often wealthy or influential. And Xena reached out to them in her official position as an ally of the First Order. Purportedly, she called to arrange meetings, to discuss a clause in a contract, to talk about closer diplomatic relationships. In truth, she called only for one reason: To defame Hux. She was not stupid enough to try and pit them against the Order, no, they would swallow her whole. But one general, only one out of three…

She had a Holo-conference with one of the other partners of the Order, a planet in the Outer Rim, not politically significant but rich in natural ressources. The President was a political friend of hers, if there was such a thing. "General Hux has been very kind." She assured him. "He has promoted a cultural exchange between the Order and Voltrea. He has correctly pointed out that we are not very advanced and yes, these new rules they have added to Voltreen legislation work in our favour." Pause.

The President of Gibra swallowed.

"Your Grace, did the Order force Voltrea to change its law?"

"No! No, stars. The Order had nothing to do with it. General Hux is a very progressive politician and he was unsatisfied with several aspects of Voltreen culture. Our culinary preferences, for one, and our understanding of peaceful coexistence with other species. He has hunted down groos and tried the meat for dinner. I never tasted it but he found it delicious." She smiled at the hologram of the Gibran politician.

"That is rather audacious. He presumes too much if you ask me." The president said.

"Ah, well. He meant well. And I do not intend on allowing him to try such an experiment again. On a different note, how are the trade relationships with the other Order allies developing?"

"We have no reason to complain. The First Order has done everything they promised. Yet, perhaps they are ready for a change of leadership, considering your experience with the general. How does Commander Ren treat you? I remember him as a rather cruel fellow, if I may be so bold."

"You may, of course, but I must disagree here. Commander Ren is a model of efficiency and professional distance."

 _Well, apart from those incidents where he appeared in my bedroom all of a sudden or caught me crying and told me I am a strong person._

"Is he?" She heard that the president did not believe her. "Well, he is rather prone to mood swings, I heard."

"Yes, I heard so, too."

Xena spread the word carefully, never directly criticising Hux. Once she complained that her mines were left partly wrecked because the mining had been too hasty. Only after some hesitation had she named Hux as the person responsible. To the general himself, she was distant and friendly, always aware that he loathed her almost as much as she despised him.

~o~

Ren and Hux left for the Supremacy and Xena was already looking forward to a few peaceful days when she heard the shuttle approaching again. Well, this would be uncomfortable. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress, ready to deal with an angry Hux, hoping that she would not have to deal with an angry Kylo Ren.

"This is impertinent!" The general was already shouting on the corridor. The doors flew open. Hux's face was bright red, Ren his black, silent shadow.

"General." She smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"You beast-" He stopped for breath. "You cunning, lying, scheming who-"

Now, Xena rose from her chair with all the dignity she could muster. Her guards looked at her with a mixture of fear, confusion and anger that their Queen was being shouted at. She knew that Ren's sympathy for her was, if at all existent, not great enough to protect her or hers from Hux's wrath so she just shook her head, gesturing for them to stay where they were. _Sheep playing with lions._

"You should perhaps reconsider." She said. "I understand your anger. And your embarrassment. But I am ready and willing to help you up again. Remedy my actions. It does not take much."

"It takes pushing a button to destroy this whole planet." Hux shouted at her, his face uncomfortably close to hers. She wiped away his spit.

"An empty threat, as we both know. You are already too involved. This is not only about blowing up a single planet. This is about destroying everything you have won. And for what? Your pride?" She shook her head. "Listen well now, general, because I will not repeat myself. As I said, I am willing to wipe the slate clean, if you will. It takes only a few cautious words, perhaps an appearance on the HoloNet, and everyone will see in you the man who made all of this work."

Hux was still redfaced and angry, but his gaze was unclouded when he asked: "And what do you want in return?"

Now it was her turn to smile, finally. "Oh, nothing. I trust you have learnt your lesson. You are a very intelligent man, after all." Her voice was silk, and she noticed that her smoothness angered him even more.

"So, are you going to let me help you, general?"

This was a power play and she had learnt the rules the hard way. He was about to, for sure.

"Yes." The simple word seemed to torture him.

"Oh, wonderful." She patted his forearm. "I thought we could appear on the HoloNet together. There is a new animal park not far from Xanthos that has been constructed to protect groos, korras and sapiers from poachers and hunters and other criminals." She smiled. "Would this not be the perfect occasion to present a united front?"

She had expected him to become angry but if he was, he hid it well. There was an odd fascinated smile on his face.

"I had underestimated you, Your Grace." He said and it sounded almost admiring.

"You will not make that mistake again, will you?"

"No." He was still smiling. "I will not."

Somehow, this did not feel like victory now.

 **~o~**

 **Kylo**

 **~o~**

She looked beautiful in her green dress, one with her leafy surrounding. She certainly knew how to use a stage. She certainly knew how to use her voice, Kylo had noticed it before. She was praising the alliance with the Order now, the positive consequences this alliance would have for animal protection: "This only shows us how important it is to preserve cultural identity for it is that which makes us human and our cultural differences lead to a stimulating and inspirational exchange of opinions and values that benefits the whole galaxy as a community."

Her people cheered not only for her but also for their new friends and everywhere in the galaxy, approval ratings rose steadily. "She is a good orator." Hux admitted next to him, though Kylo was not sure whether he was actually talking to him. "And an intriguing woman." _Far too intriguing to do any of us any good._ "Far more than I had bargained for, I admit it. But I am enjoying this challenge."

She would prove a tough challenge for Hux, of that Kylo was certain. A part of him hoped that she would never give in to the General's advances. A weak part, a stupid part, that was still far too big and too loud. Hux's behaviour had surprised Kylo most. He was not headless and raging. He had somehow regained his posture, he truly seemed to be pleased by the challenge the little queen offered.

He himself had expected her reaction after the pep talk he had so unwisely given her. He had expected Hux to go mad with rage, had expected him to demand her execution. He had been uncomfortable with the idea. But instead, after their meeting in her office, her offer, the general had been pleased, intrigued, full of ambition to gain the upper hand again. The queen had to be careful but she was certainly aware of that. Hux liked the chase, yes. But he would not like it forever. At some point, he would get impatient and Kylo still hoped to get her out of the way before that happened. He was not personally invested at all, his short trip to the Supremacy had shown him that. No, Kylo Ren was stronger than before, had fought the odd weakness he had had for her. But he merely considered Hux a coward and a weakling and found that he did not deserve such a spirited wife. He wanted to spite Hux. He always did. This was no different.

 **~o~**

 **Xena**

 **~o~**

She was pleased. Yes, everything was going her way these days. Of course, politics were fickle and she was aware that soon enough, she would find herself at the bottom of the wheel again, Hux would see to that. But for now, she had to use her time at the top and the chances this position offered. She needed allies that were not sympathising with the Order and there was only one way to get them to Voltrea: A gala. A ball, perhaps, with handshakes and HoloNet involvement. Gowns worth the GDP of a small planet. And, most importantly: Guests from all over the galaxy. She would smuggle in some Order-critical politicians and investors, perfectly camouflaged with furs and silks and gemstones. They would be able to have first talks, decide on a secret Holo-frequency for further negotiations. And all under the observant eyes of the Order's commanders. She would have to find a way to distract them. Hux would be easy. Ren would be interesting.

She breached the matter to the general that night over a glass of wine. "I thought about hosting a ball. For the whole galaxy and your officers. A splendid feast to bring us all closer together. Politicians and people of influence from all over the galaxy, potential new allies and old friends. You know how much I value your opinion, General. What do you think?"

Hux seemed pleased.

"I fear only very few of my officers can dance. I am uncertain whether my captains can." He laughed smugly. "But I will not let you down."

"Oh, I am counting on you, General." Xena smiled. "You are the very image of courtesy." _And a complacent, insincere liar of moderate intelligence but overwhelming self-righteousness._

Hux put a hand on her arm. "You are too kind, Your Grace."

 _Oh, I know._

She had a gown made for the occasion. In all truth, it was refreshing. Normally, she dressed for respect. At the ball, she would dress for attention. She would not just lower the neckline or tighten the waist.

No, this dress would be a piece of art. This dress would draw attention to her and distract the Order's officials. Well, most of them. ' _It needs more to seduce me'._ He would get more then. Humans were visual creatures, just like most mammals. Just like bright red korras found more mating partners than black or silver ones, a woman in red would be more attractive. _Oh, you mean like a man all in black with a bloody mask is more attractive to you than his unmasked colleague?_ Well, she was a stupid exception that did not know what was best for her. She could only hope that Ren was simple at least in that aspect.

~o~

"A beautiful gown, Your Grace." Her seamstress took a step back to admire the dress she had made according to her queen's wishes.

It was beautiful and even a Gungan would have looked stunning in it. A deep red, neither too bright nor too dark, with long sleeves that kept up the appearance of dignity and modesty that a queen was supposed show, with a narrow waist and a full skirt that created a beautiful silhouette and a neckline that was low enough to arouse interest and just covered enough to keep it tasteful. Yes. It was wonderful.

"You are a magician." Xena smiled. No one would overlook the queen in this dress, not even amongst the certainly extravagantly dressed ladies from the Core Worlds. There would be a few, Xena did not doubt it. Wives of tycoons and moguls that were determined to secure the best deals for themselves, Republic aside. Tonight was not about trade deals though. Tonight was about rebellion.

 **~o~**

 **Kylo**

 **~o~**

The ballroom was three storeys high, had walls of pyrite that gleamed in the candlelight like real gold and windows of diamond glass that reached from the intricately marble tiled floor to the painted ceiling. Chandeliers of gemstones in all colours hung from the ceiling and flower garlands formed a net far over the heads of the dancers. Flower bouquets were on the tables too and the whole hall smelled of Naboo roses and Chandrilan peonies.

"My favourite." She had approached him silently. He was glad for his mask when he turned to look at her because his jaw dropped. Perhaps he had even gasped. She did not look like the uncomplicated woman she was in private and not like the impressive, otherworldly queen in billowing robes with intricately braided hair. She looked like a seductress. The gown was different in cut from everything he had seen on her and he felt that her figure in this new attire stirred something in him. She wore her hair loose today, pulled back from her face by a ruby encrusted tiara. A mass of golden curls tumbled down her back and he felt the desire to tug off his glove and touch her hair, find out whether it was truly as soft as it looked. _Idiot._ A smug smile played on her lips. She knew how good she looked.

"I almost didn't recognise you." He sneered instead, hoping to make up for the embarrassing break.

"I am sure you meant that as an insult but I'll spite you and take it as a compliment." She was still smiling.

"I see no reason to continue this conversation then, as you do not seem to care about my conversational intentions", he replied although all he wanted was to continue talking to her.

"What are your intentions, sir?" She turned fully towards him now, stopped pretending that she still admired the flowers. The red of her gown brought the green in her eyes out even more and in the light of a hundred colourful chandeliers, her skin was glowing. Never had she been more beautiful but that was not what intrigued him most. Her attitude towards him had changed. He felt her excitement, thrill, exhilaration as if it was his own. She was flirting with him.

She snatched a glass of wine from one of the many servants and took a sip. The wine left a purple smear on her upper lip and he felt the urge to taste her. Voltreen wine was dark purple, sweet, thick, absolutely delicious and very, very strong. He had once had a bottle for dinner and had woken with a terrible headache and no memories of the last evening. Since then, he had stayed away from the drink but now he was tempted to feel the warmth spreading through him. He would be more cautious this time. If he didn't wear this mask, he would. Perhaps she would even sink into his arms for a dance, tipsy and doe-eyed.

She gazed up at him, her pupils wide, her smile mocking now. "I would offer you a glass, too, but it seems you have not come to drink."

He looked ridiculous in this hall, she was right. He should not have come in the first place, but the Supreme Leader had insisted that they all appear, not just Hu. And in all truth, Kylo had wanted to see her. Now he had and she had him as dizzy as a glass of wine. It was good that he could not drink. He was not sure what it might bring out in him.

She licked her lips. She wanted him, ever since she had seen him unmasked, perhaps even before. She did not do all this on purpose. The dress, yes. The teasing as well. There was something she was trying to distract him from and he would find out...but not right now. Because this was also subconscious body language, emotions, a changed breathing pattern that he noticed but others wouldn't. She was probably not aware that she wanted him but he would show her. Not today, no, he would find another day, less turbulent. Closer to their final departure. The wait seemed horrible but he could not risk getting too involved. The Dark Side told him not to resist temptation...but the Light would entangle with her, unwilling to let her go and the Light already held too much power over him as it was.

"No. I have obviously come here to enjoy the sight." He gave back and only after the fracture of a moment, he turned his gaze from her to the decorations around them. His remark had the desired effect: She inhaled sharply, her eyes widened for a moment and her back straightened.

"How many innocent flowers have you cut for these bouquets?" he asked mockingly and she smiled.

"Why, none." She pulled a peony out of its vase with some force. The flowers had been planted, not cut. "Well, one, now." She removed the roots and tucked the flower inside the neckline of her gown, so that it drew attention to her breasts. Kylo himself looked as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He hated her smug little smile.

"Rather common." He gave back.

"Oh, utterly. In a world where everything wants to be special, the common is what draws the eye, don't you think?"

And she walked away from him with swaying hips, smiling, greeting, and never looking back.

Damn her. Somehow, she had made him flirt with her. Him, Kylo Ren, in his mask and robes. There was no more frightening sight surely but somehow, she had not been afraid. And even worse, he had thoroughly enjoyed this conversation. No one had ever flirted with him like this. From his position, he could overlook the room as well as possible considering its size. He saw the Order generals, all neat and prim in black. The businessmen with their wives that often looked more like exotic birds than like humans. He saw others as well, somehow uncomfortable in this vast, extravagant location. Kylo understood. He was just about to find out more about those that seemed so out of place when Hux entered.

His eyes found _her_ in the crowd, and the general gulped and took a long moment to recover. She left him no time to either and approached him with false enthusiasm. Kylo could not hear what she said but her appearance certainly had the desired effect: Hux's eyes did not know where to look so they darted up and down.

Her smile was warm and she laid a hand on his upper arm. Kylo felt a stab of jealousy. In his vanity, he had thought she had dressed up only for him. Perhaps she had not, after all. Perhaps he was not her only target. Hux looked like a drowning man enjoying his demise. Perhaps Kylo had looked the same when he had drowned in her eyes.

Now, she even danced with the general, thought not als closely as Hux wanted it seemed. For every step he took towards her, she took one backwards. Their dance looked rather modern, in all truth, more like a silent chase. Kylo was relieved that she seemed to have no intention to let him catch her. After the general, there were other men, fat politicians, bald, tanned businessmen, she even danced with a few ladies. Hux joined Kylo, as he always found he cut a remarkable figure next to the silent man that instilled terror in the galaxy.

Kylo tried not to stare at her too obviously but was not sure whether he was really as subtle as he thought he was when she walked over to him and Hux, her eyes set on him. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils dilated. The wine seemed to take its toll but she was not tipsy yet.

"Do you dance, Commander Ren?" Or perhaps she was.

 **~o~**

 **Xena**

 **~o~**

"Do you dance, Commander Ren?"

She had not intended to mock him but apparently, he felt mocked anyway. She was unable to move as he breached the few steps between them.

"I dance best with my lightsaber. You should not challenge me again, queen of sheep, or you will regret it."

"Enough, Ren." Hux stepped between them, a winning smile glued to his lips. "She is the Queen after all and surely did not mean to-" But Ren had already let go of her and Xena took a rattled breath.

Ren stared at her for the fracture of a second and she thought that perhaps, he wanted to say something but then he turned and pushed Hux out of the way as he stormed off hastily.

"Although I found your remark quite amusing, you would do well not to anger him. The Supreme Leader is rather fond of him, the stars know why." Hux had used her confusion to snake an arm around her waist.

 _I know why he is fond of him, too._

"Of course. That was silly, forgive me." She smiled.

"I will forgive you if you give me this dance." He said, apparently finding himself utterly charming.

"With pleasure."

She had once danced with a Huttese. This was nothing.

After the dance that took the greater part of a lifetime, she excused herself for a moment. She had to find Ren and apologise. By now, after about half an hour in the General's arms with no other thought to distract her, she thought she knew why he had reacted that way. She had embarrassed him in front of his people. Worse, in front of Hux. And she had danced with the general first, of course Kylo Ren would never take the second place. Perhaps he could not dance and of course, even if he could, a dancing Commander Ren would be the object of much ridicule. She had not considered that before her rash, instinctive question. _Stop drinking, you fool. You see what it does._ She had wanted to find courage at the bottom of her glass...well, it had been foolishness apparently.

Once outside in the hallway, she had no idea where to go so she tried the diplomats' wing. He wasn't there but from a window she saw a robed figure in the park.

Xena forgot her royal composure and ran down the stairs, out onto the back terrace and into the gardens. She could still hear the music from the ballroom.

"Commander Ren!" He stopped, but did not turn around. Breathing heavily, she reached him.

"I never meant to offend you. Truly, it was not mockery. Forgive me, please, I-"

He raised his hand. And said nothing. The silence was uncomfortable, at least for her. The night air was cool on her skin.

Then he nodded slowly and walked past her without another word, towards the woods and the menagerie.

 _Well, that was rather successful_.

Xena returned to the ballroom soon after and allowed the General to refill her glass. She talked to some of her igh ranking guests but did not dance. She was not usually one for the dancefloor but today, secrecy had called for it. She had danced with or close to her special guests, those that had come for a slice of the cake of rebellion she was trying to bake. They had discussed all necessary details, exchanged documents and agreed on a low-level frequency. Hopefully, they were all trustworthy. If not, well, she was doomed. And the galaxy with her.

Hux walked her back to her suite of rooms and of course, Xena knew what was coming. He pressed cold fish lips onto hers, tried to force his tongue inside her mouth, his hands roamed her body. Gently, she disentangled herself from his grip. "This is not appropriate, General." She murmured. "You must forgive me, it is the wine." Better blame it on herself than offend him. He was after all the only Order official with a face… and the more predictable one.

"Oh, I think it is very appropriate." He tried to kiss her again but she took another step backwards.

"Good night, General." She kissed him on the cheek lightly, a straw for him. Then she fled into her chambers, shut the door, locked it twice.

The bath she let in was scolding hot but she climbed in quickly and only left it once it had cooled down to the temperature of Arkansian rain.

Her ball dress hung over the back of a chair, her jewels were scattered over the cabinet and all she wanted was to crawl between her sheets and dream of better days.

Her wishes were rarely respected these days though and so she was only moderately surprised to find the dark silhouette of Commander Ren in her bedroom to thwart her plans. He stood in front of the huge windows and stared down over the gardens and animals that looked like toys from up here.

He turned around when he heard her and only now did she see that he did not wear his helmet. His dark eyes bore into her light ones. Ignoring the fear that spread inside her, a fear that mingled with a totally misplaced excitement, she approached him, tugging at the neckline of her robe to look as dignified as possible with wet hair and a bedrobe on. This time, he did not comment on her efforts, just stared at her face. His gaze did not waver once.

She found her voice again and broke the silence:

"If you do not like your quarters, Commander Ren, do say, I will find you new ones. But your habit of turning up in mine-"

Suddenly, her voice was cut off and he stood in front of her, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"I find you intoxicating." Entirely unexpectedly, he kissed her - and nothing in her resisted. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

His kisses were fervent without being demanding. His tongue did not try to sneak between her lips, his hands never wandered over her body like the General's. The tension fell off of her and she lost herself in his embrace. She was scared of what might happen next although she knew she would not stop him even if she could. A part of her, a part of her that had grown ever since his first warning, perhaps even earlier, wanted this. Xena had no idea how long it took, only that at some point, his kisses grew shyer, sweeter, as if they were both still teenagers in their parents' backyard. Then he pulled away. He could have just as well worn his mask, so unreadable was his expression. She could not move away from him, could not find the words to break the silence that stretched between them. Her head was empty.

She had kissed this man. No, he had kissed her and she had replied like a thirsting woman to water. She was Queen, she was supposed to keep a dignified posture. It would have been sensible to push him away and run. But she found that wanted to kiss him again. His dark eyes never left hers and the intensity of his gaze excited and aroused her. Perhaps he could read her mind but Xena was beyond caring. He should, if it helped him.

But he did not touch her again. He only lifted his hand, the helmet flew into his grasp and then, as suddenly as he had appeared, he left without another word, leaving her more confused than ever and also very angry with herself.

Still, she hoped he would never find out about her brief encounter with Hux. Whether it had been reciprocated or not, the general had ben there first...and she doubted a man like Kylo Ren would appreciate her resistance towards the general very much in his anger. _You think he will be jealous?_ It was vain of her to think he cared. He had left her without so much as a goodbye after all. But still, somehow she thought, she hoped, it meant more. He had not come to see her for nothing. He had come for that kiss. And he was certainly not the type of Commander that dabbled in the dirtier ways of politics and tried to distract her. _Not the kind of politician you have become, you mean_ , a nasty voice insde her head supplied but she suppressed. Kylo Ren was a military man, a soldier, not a politician, that much he had made clear. That was what she liked about him. Among other things. She was not quite sure what this meant, but it did mean something.

Xena did not sleep for a very long time and when she did, she dreamt of disturbing encounters and far too much of his unmasked face.

* * *

Replies to reviews:

Cinderlou: Oh, I'm so happy you like it! Of course I will continue writing, I have a hundred pages written already, it is just filling in the gaps that takes a while ;)

SapphireDreamer26: Thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad you think so, he is a challenging character and hard to write.

Dear Guest: Thank you for your comment, I am happy you think so! Yeah, Leia and Padme were my inspiration. They both were attracted to these rash, impulsive men (well, Kylo, like (grand)father, like son) and I am just not completely sold on the idea of Reylo. She is perhaps too light for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed or left a review!

* * *

 **Kylo**

 **~o~**

He had been exhilarated. Of course Kylo had not planned on kissing her, stars, he had actually resolved to keep his distance. But then she had apologised. His opinion mattered to her. His forgiveness. And he had forgot his resolve and followed his feelings. The Supreme Leader called his propensity for instinctive actions his strength but to Kylo, it did not alway feel like an advantage. But then again, the Leader did not have to deal with the disastrous consequences of his actions in this case. It would be better if he never got to know. Never had a person sparked an interest in him like her.

Yes, she was different from other women but not enough to justify his reaction. It was partly boredom, surely, and partly a completely physical attraction. The Dark Side wanted him to yield to temptation from time to time. He had...but what had come with it was not what the Dark Side approved of. Kylo knew that he was dangerously close to caring. All his adult life, he had fought against those weaker notions, the sentiment the Light propagated. He had fought against Ben Solo's attachment to those he called family. His attachment to the Republic and his home planet. And now, after so many years, he had finally achieved it. He was stronger than ever before. He would not allow himself to care. She was a distraction, merely, something to busy himself with on this planet. Hopefully, the Supreme Leader had a new mission for him soon.

Despite his resolve not to care, his mind revolved around her the next day. She had been willing to be kissed, no, she had even pulled him closer. He remembered the euphoria that had taken hold of him there and then. Perhaps he should do it again? She would welcome him surely. Yes, he wanted to feel her lips on his again, her body under his hands...He wanted more than that in all truth but that was a threshold he would not cross. It would inevitably lead to attachment, of that much he was certain.

Kylo was late for a meeting with the general, still considering whether he should visit her in her chambers again- and whether he would be able to resist.

That was, until he met Hux. Kylo had not even tried to delve into the general's mind, the man had practically thrown the images at him. Images Kylo did not like at all. For a brief moment, he had the irrational hope that it was only one of the general's fantasies but it wasn't. Hux had been first that night. And she had sunken into the general's arms as readily as into his own.

 _Whore. Witch. Traitor._ The queen of sheep had used him. Kylo remembered the way she had flirted with him. Even her apology turned to ashes now. He was thankful for the familiar rage that took hold of him and left no room for pain. It was a welcome feeling, all he needed to do was hand over the reins and allow the wave of hatred to take over.

"Excuse me, general", he managed. It was better if Hux never found out that the Commander everyone considered above such sentiments had actually visited the queen several times and that her betrayal hit him so hard.

She was not in her chambers but wherever she was, he would find her. It was not enough to destroy her palace. He wanted to destroy her.

Of course she was outside. Her guards spoke up when he approached but she sent them away with a few words. A smile grazed her lips and she walked towards him as if she was truly happy to see him. His helmet hid his feelings and she was apparently oblivious to his anger. Good. She would not see it coming and there would be no witnesses.

The walls of her private gardens would soon be her prison but she was still unaware. She even had the audacity to smile at him, the wicked smile he had seen before. She stopped smiling when the Force closed around her throat and she flew against the back wall.

"What-" she managed, before he tightened his invisible grip.

"You think you can play with me?" he growled. "You think you can charm me? You are nothing but a whore with a crown."

Her face was turning an ugly shade of red but he could not stop. The world in front of his eyes was blurred.

"Did you think I would not find out? Did you truly think yourself so clever? You are nothing!" He shouted the last word but the anger did not subside. "Your plans were thwarted. You cannot betray me, not me."

Her eyes were closed now. She was on the brink of losing consciousness and he released his grip on her instinctively.

The Queen of Voltrea fell to the floor like a doll, her skirts crumpled and ridden up. The Force left no visible traces on her but she looked like a broken little girl. So vulnerable. And innocent.

To his great displeasure, his anger was no more than a ripple now. He could not go through with it. There she was, it took not much, only a flick of his wrist. But he could not do it. Instead, she slowly rose, one hand at her pale throat. "You are mad." she uttered, her normally melodious voice hoarse and edged with fear.

She used the wall behind her to pull herself to her feet, then leant against the stone, still breathing heavily.

"I never tried to seduce you. _You_ came to _my_ chambers. _You_ kissed _me_. Just like your fine companion." The disgust on her face made Kylo feel miserable despite himself.

"I pushed Hux away, you mad, rabid, mindless creature." She rubbed her throat. "I would have told you if you had asked." Slowly, she walked towards him and he stayed where he was, his arms and mind numb with regret. "If you appear in my chambers ever again, I will tell Hux, no matter what you do to me. Never presume to talk to me again when we're alone. Never touch me again. You are not better than a rabid dog, than a willful child with a lightsaber at his belt, feeling invincible. You are nothing but a powerful coward hiding behind that silly helmet, pretending to be a copy of someone you admire instead of being brave enough to be yourself. The stars have been mad to grant you such a gift. You are destructive and that is the only thing you can do. Even the general is better than you." She stopped in front of him and Kylo noticed with a pang of amusement that her anger attracted him. She was furious now, worse than ever before.

"Your lack of control repels me."

And she walked past him, brushed dirt off her skirts and smoothed out the wrinkles in the material. She was done with him and he felt miserable. She was right, completely right. And he had hurt her. He had- The lightsaber made short work of the stone walls, of the plants, the lovely wooden bench. Fury, the lack of control that repelled her. But he could not change who he was. The Dark Side called for this. Control belonged to the Light.

She never spoke to him from then on. She did not even look at him. It offered him some mild comfort that she did not respond to Hux' avances as she had before the ball and Hux's misery was his only cause for joy these days.

Kylo was thankful that he did not have to meet the Supreme Leader in this state. It was easier to hide his feelings from this far away, easier to control himself.

But the situation was not easy. He couldn't stop thinking about her and regret was his constant companion. That was dangerous taken by itself, regret belonged to the Light. The Dark Side knew no remorse, no looking back. There was only one way: Forwards. Even worse was that his regret was an unmistakable sign of feelings he would have rather hidden in a dark, forgotten part of his soul. Those feelings made him reconsider. They gentled the rage about the rejection and humiliation and they made him do something despicably weak:

"We're not alone." He said, pointing at the guards that stood with their backs to them, looking vigilant and alert.

"Go away or they will remove you from my presence."

They would do no such thing, actually. She could call for them, they would not hear her. Kylo was not that much of a fool. He did not tell her about his little trick though.

"I'm sorry." Kylo could not remember ever making an apology and felt rather pleased with himself. Surely, this should settle the issue? An apology, wasn't that what a Voltreen wanted? Honesty and all that.

"You're sorry for attacking me?" Her tone was still cool.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Wasn't that obvious?

"Well, that is obvious. I thank you for your kind words."

Was that sarcasm?

"Well, I have to get on-"

She tried to walk away from him. Again. After he had given everything he had. Kylo tasted the distinct, metallic flavour of fury on his tongue, felt his blood boiling and reached out for her arm. She flinched.

"I _apologised,_ " he hissed.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. What did you think? That you speak some magical words and suddenly, I sink into your arms like a damsel? You almost _killed_ me, forgive me if I cannot simply forget that because you _apologise_."

"What else can I do then?" he asked and couldn't suppress the pleading tone.

He probably shouldn't have asked. He definitely shouldn't have asked. The look of surprise on her face told him that much.

"Why would you-" she started, but then she shook her head.

"There is no need, commander. I'll see you tonight."

This time, he didn't try to stop her. He had made a fool out of himself already and did not fancy giving up the meagre rest of pride he had left.

 _Why would you-_ Yes, why did he care indeed? But that was a question with a rather complicated and completely inconvenient answer that he did not like to dwell on. It was as it was, for whatever reason. And he could not leave this planet without her forgiveness.

 **~o~**

He went against her terms and talked to her. Without the helmet, of course; she had made it very clear what she thought of his disguise. He never visited her in her private chambers but there were still enough opportunities to catch her alone. And against her own vow, she never once called for her guards. Well, she wasn't exactly what you would call encouraging, at first, their conversations had consisted of "Go away", "I don't want to talk to you", and empty threats. But Kylo didn't give up because he sensed that her feelings gave the lie to her tongue. She liked being with him, although she had still not forgiven him.

He did his best to make up for it. It was almost easy not to be rude to her, to control his temper and steer conversations away from precarious topics. She was starting to soften slowly, and only when she noticed that he was serious about it. He did not pursue her. He did not kiss her, he did not touch her, he even tried not to think about it, although of course, in that respect, he failed gloriously. Kylo was not quite sure wht he wanted, or rather, what he expected, because what he wanted could never be. Common sense told him to stop before it got messy and Dark and Light bonded in a unique way to stop him from getting himself further entangled in the situation and his own feelings. Kylo did not listen to either side. He had never felt better than around her. He would be careful. He knew what was at stake.

What could possibly go wrong?

 **~o~**

 **Roxena**

 **~o~**

"Thank you, General, but I fare well on my own." _Also, if you accompany me, Ren will have no chance to sneak in and pester me._ She shouldn't be looking forward to it. She should have kept her word and called for her guards that very first time. But she had not closed the door when it had stood ajar and now the Commander had forced it wide open.

The shuttle took her to a medium-sized city in the South of Voltrea. It was another public event, she would give a speech on intergalactical trade and the importance of their good relations with the First Order, and would then open a school- or was it a hospital? She would find out soon enough and make up an according opening speech.

It all went smoothly, she was an experienced orator by now and knew how to reach her audience, knew the subtle changes she had to make depending on who her audience was and what she was talking about. She was an experienced ribbon-cutter by now too. Her father had always let her mother and her do these kind of tasks, one of the reasons why he had not been immensely popular.

"It is a great honour for me to open this"- She glanced at the building- "school and will do everything in my power to make sure that this will be a temple of learning and an oasis for its students, where they can be themselves and learn how to find their place in our society."

Some fool had named the school after her father but Xena only smiled. "A brilliant choice. He was always underrated."

All in all, she was happy to get back to Xanthos. It had an air of the interplanetary with the Order's presence there and she felt like the place had more gravity, now that the whole galaxy was watching. Schools were important, of course they were. But she wanted to carve out a better future for those students and so far, she had gloriously failed.

Ren was waiting for her in the shuttle and his presence did unfortunately lift her spirits, so she did her best to appear grumpy.

"I wasn't aware you were so interested in the educational system of Voltrea. I will let you read the government's files, if you wish to."

He did not respond to her mockery.

"Why do you waste your time on this?" He was not wearing his helmet and his face was solemn- well, it always was, but he looked more solemn than usual.

"This is my home planet and my duty." She had known this by heart at the age of twelve.

"Your duty?" He came closer. "Your burden. This is not what you want, is it?"

"Of course it is. It is my birthright. I love these people, this planet." Who was he to tell her what she wanted? As if he knew her better.

"And that prison you call palace? You are chained to your throne, Queen of Sheep." The mocking title sounded far less harsh now. "There is so much more you could do. You are better than this. Cutting ribbons and sweet words. You should be in the centre of the galaxy, changing the universe. You can, you know you can."

Xena tried hard not to feel flattered. He was probably not being truthful.

"The galaxy fares quite well on its own, it has no need of me. Thank you for your career advice, although it is strange coming from the mouth of the Order's Jedi Killer, I will consider it."

He flinched. "Don't call me that. Fine, mock me, if it helps you. We both know I'm right."

"You don't know me at all, Commander Ren."

Now he smiled, as if she had genuinely amused him.

"Oh, but you are an open book for me, Roxena."

She saw that he had not meant to use her name, that he was as baffled as she was. Without the mask, he was just a young man, and she could have sworn that he was a little too engaged to be considered indifferent. Kylo Ren, Jedi Killer, Commander of the First Order, had a soft spot for her. _Stop feeling so damn pleased about that._ It would not do her any good.

"Am I?" Her voice was hoarse and weak. _He tried to kill you, remember? Not too long ago. Could we please stop being flattered and dizzy and instead remember where to put our knee when he comes closer?_

He did come closer but Roxena did not remember where to put her knee. She did however remember how it had felt when he had kissed her. They still had fifteen minutes, or thereabouts. Why not risk it?

She raised a trembling hand to caress his sharp cheekbone. His skin was warm, freckled and pale, and right now, he did not look like the man who had tried to kill her in the garden. _It is the same man_ , the irritating voice in her head chimed in, but it was like hearing someone speak through a broken HoloComm.

His eyes were so dark brown that it was hard to make out the dilated pupil. His breath had quickened just like hers. _An open book, eh?_

He _had_ tried to kill her. He had hurt her. And she would certainly not forget that, certainly not forgive him. But a kiss wouldn't hurt, would it? Just feel that euphoria again, only for a minute. She would break the kiss then, she swore it to herself. She would stay in charge. A kiss, that wouldn't change a thing. Soon enough, Ren would leave anyway and she would never see him again. It did not take much self-delusion to silence all her justified doubts and press her lips to his.

He wrapped his arms around her, a bit more fervently than last time, and responded. Stars, yes. His lips were supple and soft but far more demanding than last time and his tongue found hers. Surely, the minute was already over, but she had forgotten about that altogether. Her hands sneaked under the silly cape he wore, felt the muscles working underneath the black fabric of his jacket. This was a terrible mistake, the voice of reason said, trying to make her stop. A futile endeavour, not even a meteor shower could have made her stop.

"Your Grace? We will land shortly. Please fasten your seatbelt."

The captain's voice rang through the speakers and that was enough to force them apart.

 _Oh, stars. That was more than a minute._ Xena waited for the pang of regret but it stayed out. There was only the bubbly feeling in her stomach and her furiously beating heart.

Ren stared at her. All his cocksure arrogance was gone for once and she thought she saw insecurity in his eyes. But of course, with him, you could never be certain. Perhaps he'd try and choke her to death again in a minute.

"Never do that again."

Or he would be really rude.

Xena tried to keep her emotions under control and for once, it actually worked. Her voice was even and cool when she replied: "Oh, believe me, it wasn't that good. I suggest you stop sneaking into my chambers and shuttle, your company does get a little annoying."

She smiled at him when the ship sank lower and lower and she heard her guards' steps on the corridor. Only a few more minutes, then she could burst into a flood of tears in her chambers.

"You're a bad liar, Roxena." He raised a hand to touch her but she flinched away. "I am not."

His lips ghosted over hers one last time, then the doors opened and he was gone. What in the blazes was that supposed to mean? He was not a bad liar? So? Had he lied when he told her to never kiss him again? Or had he lied before when he had been so charming by his standards?

He was maddening and she had never been so enthralled by a man. To the stars with her pride, she would definitely do it again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you have the time.

Also: I'm totally not advocating abusive relationships which is why Kylo's fit of rage will definitely have further consequences. This chapter was really short but still took me forever, for which I'm sorry. Much of what is to come is already written, so hopefully, it won't take that long next time, and this story will definitely be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry it took me so long (should adopt this as my motto probably). I hope this chapter makes up for it though. I thank everyone who left a review, a fav or a follow. Reviews especially really make my day.

* * *

 **Xena**

 **~o~**

Xena was already at the end of her patience when the absolutely incapable Councillor Todd tested her nerves once again.

"Your Grace, we cannot allow them to use Voltrea as a flagship." He was sweating but oddly proud of his opposition and she knew right away that he would boast about this sentence tonight in the tavern he fled to to escape his wife.

"I am not certain where you were these last weeks, Councillor, but you do not seem to have noticed: We already have." Xena rubbed her eyes. This fool was stealing her time. The Order would soon have completed their missions and she had other things on her agenda, both political and private, that were far more important that explaining the alphabet of politics to the fool Todd. He had no doubt been elected to test her.

"The question is what we want to become after the Order left Voltrea." If they ever leaft. She had not much faith in their word- perhaps she would have to arrange herself with a few Order members on her council. They couldn't be any worse than some of her own. If fancied a more aggressive way of overtaking her planet though...

"I think we should play our strength as an ally and stay at arm's length- not quite within reach, but there if they need us. Trade is going better for us than ever. We are wealthier than ever and I plan on investing this wealth in our future."

She also planned on investing in military, in fact she was doing more than just planning, but her council was not trustworthy. Lady Isidore knew, but she was the only one. General Organa had still not responded but it was difficult with the constant supervision and Roxena tried to be patient. For once. It wasn't as if she had much of a choice anyway. The Order had infiltrated the Outer Territories with her help and none of her old allies could be trusted.

In time, she would find new ones. Everyone wanted an ally with money and resources.

The council meeting was soon over, thankfully. She wanted the best for Voltrea, she really did. But she was not a politician at the moment, she felt like a nursery teacher mediating. One half of the council openly opposed the other half, both halves disagreed with their Queen.

While the political world did not offer anything exciting, her private life was interesting, to say the least. Hux was still pursuing her but was almost subtle compared to Ren. Xena had started to enjoy the general's constant exaggerated approaches. He was an old-fashioned cruise ship that went at the same slow speed and managed to keep her just entertained enough to prevent absolute boredom. Ren on the other hand was like one of the new TIE-fighters: Too fast, too dangerous, too unreliable. He had avoided her for a few days, treated her as if she wasn't more than a far away star to his sun. Xena had gotten used to it. She treated him like a piece of space garbage in return and suddenly, he decided that she was the sun and he was a planet. Unreliable but utterly predictable.

"You should join the Order." He still wore the silly helmet and had apparently waited for her. Xena tried not to feel smitten.

"Next I'll fly the Millenium Falcon."

Somehow that seemed to anger him.

"You'd not fly it for very long."

There seemed to be something about this ship- Well, of course, it was the symbol of the Rebel Alliance that had once overthrown the Empire.

They reached her official office, the overly large, glass-domed room she had always found far too grand.

Without asking her or even acknowledging her guards, he followed her.

"You have not been invited in."

He took his helmet off just in time for her to see his smug grin: "I think we both know that you invited me nonverbally before."

"An invitation can be taken back."

"A kiss can't." _Ah, are we talking about our feelings now?_

"That is true." He had kissed her as well after all and he seemed to remember that as well because he changed the topic rather clumsily: "You don't want to spend your life here, do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He smiled. "Oh, because it bores you spitless. You want something more adventurous, don't you?"

"I am flattered that you think of me that way but you are mistaken. I am not the least bit adventurous." A good Queen was reliable, patient and enduring. She was never flighty or venturesome. And Roxena was a good Queen. A terrible person when it came to keeping promises and her bloody distance, apparently, but a good, conscientious Queen.

His dark eyes still enthralled her, his gaze excited her, although she thought she kept a convincingly cool facade. Kylo Ren had enough secrets to keep her interested for years that much was certain. She had never met a man like him and although she would never admit it to herself, she dreaded the Order's departure because of that.

He did not seem to think much of the professional distance she had put between them and for every step he took towards her, she took one backwards. _He strangled you. He treats you like a toy. He behaves as if your whole life revolves around him. He is a temperamental, stubborn snob with anger management issues and an ego bigger than his bloody ship._ That was all perfectly true and did not at all stop her from doing the wrong thing. She should have fled the room and told her guards to stay with her. She didn't though. She stopped walking away from him and stood her ground, waited for him to reach her. He was not one who stopped at a conversational distance. He stood so close to her that his ridiculous robes brushed against her dress, that she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. She was painfully aware of how vulnerable she was- but then again, it didn't depend on her position really. Wherever she was, she was always vulnerable. That was how sheep felt when they played with lions.

Kylo Ren raised a gloved hand to brush over her cheek, then over her neck and pressed his lips together when she flinched away.

As if to dare her, his hand stayed where it was, his thumb brushing against her earlobe. She was probably savest when he really touched her. It was his phantom hand she feared.

"You are wrong," he whispered. "Here you are, completely defenseless. You could have informed you guards but you didn't. You are scared of me and yet, you do nothing to fight me. Why is that?"

 _Probably because I am the silliest cow that has ever worn the crown of Voltrea._

"Because you love the thrill. Because all this-" He made a wide gesture with his free hand "-bores you to death. Because you crave the adventure. I fascinate you."

 _Totally._

"You should really look into my head a little more carefully." Xena tried to take a sideward step but of course he didn't let her. "I am just a very patient woman. And very forgiving."

"We both know you are neither."

It was unfair. He knew this much about her but she did not even know his real name. Xena hoped for him that his parents had not really called him Kylo Ren.

His gloved fingers twitched and his lips opened slightly as he stared down at her.

"You are a coward."

"I am not the one who attacks unarmed women in the gardens."

 _Ah, great._ She always succeeded in making him angry. Perhaps because it didn't take much.

His jaws set and his gaze intensified.

"I lost my temper and I apologised-"

"And now you call me a coward. I don't know you but I can tell that you have never dealt much with _real_ people. We have feelings and we don't always do as we're told. Humans are not droids."

That seemed to strike a nerve. "You are just as easy to manoeuver though." His tone was cutting again and his lip no longer trembled. "Queen of Sheep." He spat the last words out.

"Your life is pathetic."

"How refreshing, you insult me. Forgive me, but this is not the adventure I have been seeking. If you allow-" She tried to step aside once again but this time, his hands closed around her waist.

"I don't. I know what you are looking for." His anger had disappeared but that meant nothing, Xena knew. "I can help you find it if I let you."

She would love that journey, no doubt. But she was a Queen. She had never had a choice.

"No, thank you."

His grip loosened but he did not seem to be angry.

"You will change your mind." Something that looked almost like a smile grazed his lips. "I will change your mind."

"I would like to see you try." That was, in hindsight, exceptionally stupid. Daring Kylo Ren was certainly a bad idea. Almost as bad as kissing him.

Roxena had weighed her options. Yes, she was a coward. Yes, he made her feel bold, daring, he gave her life a sense of excitement. And danger. Unfortunately, she was very attracted to that. To him.

She had two choices: Ignore it like the reliable, conscientious Queen she was. Or act on it, probably ruin her reputation, murder her pride and hijack her dignity. Of course she chose option number two after a brief moment of consideration.

This opportunity would never arise again and Ren would soon leave and take his irresistible thrill with him. Voltrea was her home and she loved her planet fiercely- but now that she had tasted the excitement, she couldn't get enough of it.

Once she had decided the if, she only had to decide the when and how.

Ren had said that he was not easily seduced. Well, she would try anyway no matter the outcome. He drove her crazy, dominated her thoughts ever since he had kissed her.

"Please, tell the officers Hux and Ren that I would like to talk to them. Separately."

 **~o~**

 **Kylo**

 **~o~**

She had called for him and he was conflicted. Everything in him wanted to go, only to be alone with her once again. But she had called for Hux, too. _Why, one after the other, that's how she does it._ If she so much as tried to seduce him, he would- Yes, he would- Well, he did not know what he would do but he would definitely not fall for her. Again. No. He would show her that her cheap tricks had no effect on him. He had been too lenient lately, too weak, and it would not happen again.

Kylo waited near her quarters to see Hux after his meeting with her. The general seemed disappointed. She had only talked about an important ally in the Unknown Regions and had blocked his advances. Kylo was pleased, although he did not admit it to himself. At least, she still had no real interest in Hux. _That does not matter, even if she did, what is it to me?_

He entered her private study, the one that was linked to her chambers, determined to show her that he was immune to her charms. He was as impolite as he could be without appearing sulky. But then…

"You said you are not easily seduced. I have always loved a challenge." She was nervous, excited. And he knew he had lost when her fingers touched his chest lightly, not as expertly as he would have expected. She was not trying to play with him. She was genuinely interested. And he could not resist.

 **~o~**

 **Xena**

 **~o~**

She had decided that it was least suspicious if she talked to Hux first to create the impression of a solely political meeting in her private study that was incidentally right next to her bedroom, linked by a wide two-winged door that was normally wide open to connect the two rooms. For her talks with Hux, she closed them only to open them again afterwards.

Rarely had she been so nervous. Certainly, Ren could hear her heartbeat in the corridor and would just stand her up.

He did not.

"What is it?" His tone did not exactly make her feel at ease.

"Would you please take off your mask?" She hated talking to that thing and she knew she could not try and seduce him with that thing over his face. She was uncomfortable enough already. Never had she done anything like this.  
Roxena knew that she was an absolute idiot, one of the women she had never wanted to be. The man she would fall for, she had decided, would be level-headed and logical, clever and wise, funny and likeable. He would love to share her burden and excite her. Well, Kylo Ren _did_ excite her. That was the only point she could actually cross off. He was maddening, as changeable as the moon, temperamental, moody, cruel and childish. He treated her badly, he had no respect and yet, she actually planned on making a complete fool of herself for a night with him. She was absloutely despicable. But in a few weeks or months and he would be gone forever. Perhaps. Depending on whether the Order kept word. And she had to risk it. She would rather regret this extremely embarassing incident that regretting her own insecurity and fear.

Ren hesitated but finally, he did as she asked, then he sat down on the armchair, and perhaps he was uncomfortable too. His eyes evaded hers.

"You wanted to talk to me." Even his voice sounded less secure than it did with that thing on. Or than it did when he was mocking her _._

"Yes." Xena rose from her chair, trying to suppress the nervous shaking of her hands. "You said you are not easily seduced."

Now his gaze flew to her. _Ah, now I have your attention. Great._ She tried to look back with confidence but she feared she looked like a little girl trying very hard to appear confident and attractive although she felt like neither. Like the girl she actually was, right now.

"I have always loved a challenge." That was true, though this was not the kind of challenge she had had in mind originally.

Ren said nothing, his handsome face was devoid of expression. _Ah, well, better than a lightsaber at my throat or that weird Force._ A positive attitude was something Leia had taught her and it truly helped sometimes.

Xena stepped behind him and he did not turn his head. No doubt he still sensed everything she was doing and thinking. _Well, then damn you and your bloody arrogance._

Slowly, she put her hands on his shoulders and, encouraged by his lack of discouragement, she allowed her hands to roam over his chest, opened the hooks of his uniform jacket and delved underneath it. Her hands moved lower, approaching the belt of his pants. She was not brave enough for that yet though so her fingers lingered on his hard stomach, went up to his chest again. She lowered her mouth down to his earlobe, had intended to say something that might arouse him but had no idea what to say so she stayed silent- if her ragged breath could count as silent. Xena was not quite sure whether it was only the rhythm of her own breathing vibrated in her ears or whether his breath had quickened too. His chest was rising more quickly than before. She planted a soft kiss on the tender skin under his earlobe, then she moved to his side. She was not brave enough to sit on his lap and found it too much of a cheap cliché, but as he was still not doing anything, action was required from her. She was about to sink on her knees (to do what she was not sure) when he grabbed her arm and stopped her in her movement.

"No."

Her heart sank. This was a complete disgrace. He could have at least told her before-

"You should never kneel."

And with one swift motion, he had got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her. His hands explored her body more shamelessly than last time and his kisses were more demanding, too.

Kylo Ren was neither a dominant nor an experienced lover, at least that was what Xena deduced from his behaviour. But he was very perceptive. He seemed to know what she liked before she even knew it herself and the whole experience was more than just sex. He was both shy and demanding, both rough and gentle, and this ambivalence was maddening in the best way. She had never felt like this in her life. The whole universe seemed to gravitate around them, her senses were heightened, her emotions and feelings so intense and he was everywhere at the same time.

Xena's first one had been Ephi Boid, her father's choice of husband for her. One of old blood and new morals, with a handsome face and sandy hair. They had both been sixteen, far too young, and it had all been over quickly. They had done it again from time to time, back when she had still considered taking him for her consort. But then he had proven utterly unfit.

Her second had been a devilishly handsome Resistance pilot that Leia had sent to Voltrea to retrieve some secret file. His name had been Ragen and he had perished only a few months later because he had tried to take out a huge battleship single-handedly. Leia had never mentioned it but Xena was quite sure she knew.  
Her third and last had been a politician from Hosnian Prime who had come to make a diplomatic visit and negotiate a new trade deal. He had had an unconventional strategy but not an unsuccessful one. Those last two had been experienced lovers, Ragan all passionate and consuming, the politician controlled and dominant. Neither had made her feel like this.

They made it to her bed somehow and he did not even take a look at her carefully chosen undergarments. She took a look at him though, a long look. He had broad shoulders and an impressive build and here and there, she saw a scar on his chest and sides. _A warrior's body, not a politician's._ She tried for a brief moment to remember how the politician had looked like but right now, she could not remember. He was not only everywhere on her, he was everywhere on her mind too.  
Kylo Ren was quiet in the bedroom. From time to time he groaned as if in pain, but he did not speak apart from mumbling her name once towards the end, just before he thrust in one last time. By then, she had already experienced heights she had never imagined and was still sailing on a wave of ecstasy.

It took a while for her to come back to her senses but then reality came crashing on her. She had just seduced (well, maybe also been seduced by) Kylo Ren. The Darth Vader of the New Republic. The Jedi Killer. The man she hated, the man that loved to frighten her, the man that she had not even taken for a man for a long time. And yet, this last hour (or perhaps it had been a minute or a whole day, she could not say) had been absolute bliss. Never had she felt so completely satisfied and she found it hard to hate him now.

Not quite sure what to do, she cast a sideway glance at him. If he noticed it, he did not show it, his dark eyes were fixed on the canopy of her bed. He said nothing. She expected him to get up and leave as he always did. It was already quite late at night, if he needed an excuse. But he did not leave.

Instead he turned her around so that she faced him and kissed her, quite softly this time, more like a shy boy than like the dominant man she had first taken him for. He was not who he appeared to be, that much she had known for a while...and it fascinated her.

They fell asleep without talking but his hand was entangled in her hair. When she woke up, he was gone but his side of the bed (or rather the side he had slept on this once) was still warm. The sun had already risen and there was an exhilaration in her, a euphoria, as if she had eaten the wrong mushrooms.

Xena knew that for her, this was far from over...but perhaps it was for him. The euphoria dissolved under her doubts like morning mist under the warm sun. She had got what she wanted. She should be happy now. But no, her thirst was not quenched. She wanted more.

 **~o~**

 **Kylo**

 **~o~**

He had not been able to resist and now he was relieved he hadn't. She was sleeping next to him, breathing regularly. Kissing her had been exhilarating. This, tonight, had been out of this universe. He had long realised that he felt more for her than desire and their coupling tonight had proven that again. He had not felt only his own satisfaction, he had not known where he ended and she begun, so close had they been. The Force had intensified the sensation but as far as he knew (well, as far as he dared to venture into her thoughts) she felt the same and the knowledge that she was as strangely satisfied, as full of bliss as he was, made him feel even closer to her. Kylo knew that he should leave. He should have left in her study, he should have left after the sex. He should definitely leave now.

But he knew he would stay as long as he could. Rarely had he felt so at peace, so calm and _balanced_. There was nothing at odds inside him, no fight of the two sides anymore. He knew the conflict would come back, maybe in an hour, maybe in a minute, and he wanted to savour these rare moments. Once again his hand wandered over to her, felt the softness of her hair, loose and curling, felt the warmth of her skin, her heartbeat, no longer racing but calm now.

He delved inside her dreams once again, a world he had grown to love. Despite her comments, he had never noticed a nightmare. Her dreams were vivid and wild, and there were neither flower meadows nor romances, but they were almost always happy. Tonight, she was ecstatic and her dream was bright and buzzing with positive energy. Kylo noticed with more than just a pang of disappointment that he had no starring role. There was that dried-up matron she confided in, a boy with sandy hair (he was not at all jealous when he saw him, not a bit) and a faceless, shapeless monster.

Peeved, Kylo withdrew and considered leaving her alone with her dreams. She would get the wrong impression if she woke up and saw him here. As if he cared. He should sleep now too or he would regret it the next day. But Kylo did not leave. He was still sulky that she had dreamt of another man right after their encounter but not sulky enough to give up the warmth and light of her chambers. He convinced himself that he felt so good because he had finally given in to his desire. He had fought it all the time and had been punished for it but now, he was at peace. The Dark Side took desire for strength not weakness. _And this is desire, first and foremost. The rest is physical attraction and boredom._ His gaze raked over her face and body, now that she was in no fit state to notice. Yes, she was attractive. That was it. No more.

He left shortly before sunrise, determined not to be seen in her quarters. It worked, although he felt lonely and moody in his own cold bed. She had not dreamt of him at all...but at least, the other one had disappeared and he did not appear in her nightmares.

Kylo was aware that he would do it again, that he wanted to do it again. But he would not show her until he was certain that she would not reject him. Rejection was something he could not face, not after years of rejection from his own family. Only the Dark Side had ever accepted him as he was...and he highly doubted that she would.


End file.
